Love Story
by kogalover0809
Summary: What was she thinking seeking out Inuyasha like this? She wasn't ready to face him, not yet. Her body began to pump blood faster through her veins giving her limbs a numbing sensation. Her breathing hitched slightly...she tried to pull herself together.
1. Shattered

*I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters in Inuyasha…unfortunately!!

**Also this is my very first (I'm so proud) fanfic so go easy on me. :)

Ch. 1 Shattered

Kagome sat crumpled under a big cherry tree on a warm sunny day. The suns rays shone through the branches of the tree and illuminated Kagome's soft skin. There wasn't a single cloud, yet as cheerful as the day was, deep down inside of Kagome, her heart and soul had been torn apart; ripped by the very person she loved the most. Tears had stained her beautiful face, evidence of the scene that had occurred during the night in the forest. Kagome was replaying it over and over in her head, unknowingly wrecking her heart even more to pieces.

_Flashback_

"_I love you Inuyasha. You mean the world to me; I use to regret ever breaking the Sacred Jewel, but when we started to search for the shards together I grew fond of you, so fond that I started to like you and then eventually I grew to love you," Kagome said spilling out every emotion her heart ever felt for the hanyou. _

_Over the past few weeks, since they almost got killed by Naraku Kagome had been thinking how close the end could have been for her, and still she would not have said those three words to her favorite hanyou. Now that Naraku had been defeated, her only time to act was now, before something else came up. She only hoped that he truly felt the same way for her._

"_Kagome I…I," Inuyasha stumbled on his words, "I don't know what to say."_

"_Say you love me," Kagome pleaded, bearing him her heart and soul. Inuyasha looked deep within Kagome's velvety, chocolate brown eyes and almost drowned in them, he didn't know how to say how he felt without hurting her, the person who he cared for deeply, just not in the same way. _

"_Kagome, I…love Kikyo." _

_Kagome froze. 'Did he say it wrong? Doesn't he mean I love you Kagome? I know I look like the girl, but…but doesn't me mean me?'_

"_I've always loved Kikyo. I owe my life to her. I just figured that you, Kagome, would understand." Kagome stiffened at his words. Inuyasha reached to touch her face, but she flinched and he withdrew his hand. She felt a huge lump in her throat, burning her, wanting to come out, but she held it in. Her face went pale, and her hands were cold and clammy; her heart pounded irregularly. Deep in side her, when he spoke those words of loving Kikyo, her heart shattered and she hoped that maybe it was for the best. That way nobody would have to pick up the pieces and rebuild it and then re-shatter it, she wouldn't be able to bear it. _

"_Kagome, you will always be my friend, I will always protect you, no matter what," Inuyasha said. He looked at her not knowing precisely what to do, wanting to comfort her; he hated to see her cry. _

"_I understand Inuyasha" she managed to squeak, "after all; I should have known that you would never truly love me like you love Kikyo. I'm such a fool!"_

"_Kagome you're not a fool," he stated, "if anything I'm…"_

"_No, don't say it. If you truly love her, don't say that you're a fool. It's one or the other, not both of us," Kagome said with a hint of cruelty in her voice. She quickly looked up at him and gave him a half cheesy smile and a quick hug. 'Get over it girl, don't let him see you cry.' "I hope you will be happy," she whispered and turned on her heel and started to walk deep into the forest. _

"_Kagome…"Inuyasha started as he started to follower her, "don't do this, please."_

_Tears welled up in her eyes and she couldn't hold them in any longer, her only chance at love was now lost and there was nothing she could do about it. She heard Inuyasha's footsteps following close behind her and sighed. "Sit!" A loud 'uh' sound came from Inuyasha, followed by a hard thud to the ground. Now she was angry. "Can't you just leave me ALONE? Why do you insist on making it harder than it already is? Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! SIIIIIIIIIT!" she yelled profusely and ran as fast as her feet could take her, hearing only Inuyasha's shouts and pleas growing faint._

_End Flashback_

Lifting her head from in between her legs Kagome looked up and lifted her hand to shield her eyes from the light. 'Great, now what am I going to do? Sango and Miroku are always together with their new found love and now Inuyasha and…and Kikyo.' Tears re-appeared at the edges of Kagome's eyes, but they were hesitant and eventually did not fall.

"I guess I'll have to go home, there is no use for me now. Naraku is gone, all the jewel shards are collected, and love is in the air." Kagome groaned as she felt a stab at her heart; she was utterly and completely empty. Inuyasha left to be with Kikyo, and when he left he took Kagome's love with him. She was now an empty shell, with no soul, no love, and a shattered heart. 'Who could ever love me now?'

"I don't want to leave, or move on, but I have to. I want this pain to subside," Kagome breathed into the breeze. She gently laid her head on her knees and let the tears escape and flow freely from her eyes.

Little did Kagome know that there was a certain wolf demon hiding behind one of the trees watching the heart breaking scene go down in the night, and he was certain that he would get his chance with Kagome. He truly loved her, with his whole being, but with Inuyasha in the way all the time, she never gave him the time of day.

"Don't worry Kagome. I'll make the pain go away," a deep downy voice said, from beyond the trees, "I promise love, and I should probably go thank mutt-face for giving me this great opportunity." His blue eyes smiled from within and his heart knew that she would indeed give him his chance.

*Okay tell me what you thought of my first chapter. Criticize if you like, but tell me what you liked most!!!

**Hope you liked it. :)


	2. A Face Lost in Sadness

Disclaimer: Again I do not own Inuyasha or any of the Inuyasha characters. :(

**Hope you like this next chapter of my fanfic. Let me know what you think!

Ch. 2 A Face Lost in Sadness

Kagome slowly got up from beneath the tree and trudged her way back to Kaede's village. She felt weak and alone, who was she kidding she was weak and alone. Something inside her had died, and it was because Inuyasha unknowingly hacked whatever it had been to pieces. Was it her soul? Or was it her heart? She didn't know but the pain was enveloping her body and mind, and she felt completely and unreservedly hopeless.

'How…how could he do this to me?' she wondered. Kagome had always thought about how her life with Inuyasha would be when they were finally together. Something that was impossible now. She could not even bear to think his name.

'I know he still had feelings for Kikyo, but she's dead. Why…would he want to even be with her and not me? I told him once that there was a difference between Kikyo and I; I'm still alive.' Kagome's thoughts echoed the words that he'd last spoken, "I love Kikyo". Inuyasha hurt her, and he would never feel the pain she was feeling. Inuyasha had Kikyo's love, and Kagome was left with a shattered heart, and no one to love. Tears sprouted out of her eyes again, and she let them flow. She could not stop them.

'Oh, I bet I look horrible! What will Miroku and Sango think?' she thought as she was nearing the village; the tears stains still clearly visible on her face. She quickly tried to wipe away the physical sadness but in her attempt forgot that a big part of her spiritual sadness was still evident on her face.

Sango luckily was the only one outside of her hut when Kagome entered the village. Hearing Kagome approach, Sango turned to greet her friend and noticed not only her red, swollen eyes, but also the look of a girl who had just had her heart broken by an asshole. 'Oh Kagome! What did he do this time?' Sango thought and rushed quickly to the side of her friend.

Kagome looked up and saw Sango rushing to her, "Oh Sango!" she cried already knowing that she couldn't hide anything from her friend. "He doesn't love me; he doesn't love me, or want to be with me!" Kagome was in hysterics. She embraced Sango and fell on her knees pulling Sango with her.

"Kagome, please don't do this out here. Come and tell me everything inside my hut," Sango pleaded as she tried to pick up Kagome. Kagome nodded and they walked slowly into Sango's hut.

Inside, Sango made Kagome some hot tea to warm her and soothe her insides. She poured Kagome tea in a tiny cup and handed it to her friend. "Here, don't sip it too fast it's still hot," Sango warned.

Kagome nodded. Sango was like a sister to her, ever since they first met and went looking for Naraku. Sango was always there when she needed her. They would always talk about Inuyasha and Miroku, and giggle about silly things. Sango was her only true friend besides Miroku and Shippo, but with Sango she let all of her feelings escape. This is why she was here now, in Sango's hut, letting Sango take care of her wounds. Although, she knew only time would be able to do that, if she allowed it.

Both girls sat in silence while they sipped their teas. Kagome looked vulnerable, and depressed, and Sango couldn't take it any longer. She placed her cup down, "Kagome, I don't want to see you like this anymore. Inuyasha has hurt you too many times and if the asshole cannot see that you are a wonderful person and that you were probably the best damn thing that happened to him, well then he and Kikyo can both go to hell!"

Kagome's eyed widened, she had never seen Sango so angry before and she sighed. "Sango, I know you mean well but, I loved him. I gave him everything, my heart, my soul. When he left to be with Kikyo, he took all of that with him, and I don't want to go get it back," Kagome said while looking at the ground. She did not want Sango to see the look of defeat she had on her face.

"Kagome…" Sango started to say, but both girls turned their head to the entrance of the hut. "Someone is coming," Sango whispered. Kagome nodded and quickly tried to fix her appearance, she hoped it was not him.

"Kagome!" came the voice of Shippo, "I missed you where have you been?" He jumped on Kagome's lap and nuzzled his body closer to hers. She smiled at him; she nearly forgot that Shippo and Miroku were in the village too. She hoped that Miroku had not heard the conversation that had been taking place just seconds before.

"Ah, Kagome, we were looking for you last night," Miroku said. He saw the sadness in Kagome's face, and did not want to ask what it was that the hanyo did this time. "I'm glad to see that you're well." He gave her a smile and sat down next to Sango.

"Oh, I'm so sorry to have worried you, I was just uh…" Kagome started, but she didn't want to inform them on the event that had occurred in the night. "I was just…" she started to say again, but Sango cut her off.

"She went back to her own time, to see her family," Sango blurted. Kagome smiled and nodded. 'Thank you Sango for saving my butt!'

"Sorry I didn't tell you guys, I didn't think I would take long, but my mother insisted that I stay," she said hoping they would believe her. She already knew that Sango would inform Miroku later, but she did not have the heart to tell Shippo what was going on.

"Well, Shippo and I were about to cook dinner, if you're hungry."

"Sure, I'd like that," Kagome said, she did feel hungry.

After dinner, everybody got ready to go to sleep. Miroku wished the girls goodnight and took Shippo with him inside his hut, leaving the two girls alone once again.

Kagome didn't want to discuss the day's earlier topic so she decided to tell Sango she was going to sleep.

"Alright Kagome, please sleep well, and don't worry please. Goodnight," Sango sighed as she fell asleep in Kagome's extra sleeping bag. Kagome tried to go to sleep, but thoughts of Inuyasha rose in her mind.

'Oh, what am I going to do? I can't leave my friends, but…I just don't know anymore. I can't stay here.' She sighed and sleep slowly overtook her, and she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Looking up at the full moon, Koga sighed, he was sitting outside of his packs den. He knew he had to act fast, before anything else happened. He did not want Kagome to hurt, or to be in pain. He knew exactly how she felt for dog breath. Disgusting as he thought it was he would soon fix that.

'Tomorrow, I'll go see her,' he thought to himself. 'I'll win her love, I know I can!' He smiled; finally the woman he loved would be his. He truly did love Kagome with all his heart.

"Kagome, my love, you won't have to hurt anymore. I promise," Koga breathed into the night. He lay on the ground to look at the stars, and thoughts of Kagome over took his mind as he fell asleep.

*Okay, hoped you liked my second chapter, it didn't take me very long to write it. I hoped it did its justice. Make sure you review.


	3. Hopes and Dreams

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the Inuyasha characters.

Oh boy. I love writing this story, and I love everybody's reviews!! Thanks everyone. :)

Keep reading and tell me what you think. Oh and the more reviews I get the better I write…I figured that one out. So please review!!! Help me out here! Thanks.

Ch. 3 Hopes and Dreams

"_Koga…I love you!" Kagome breathed into Koga's ear. It was night out and the moon filled the sky with light. Koga looked at Kagome's eyes, so beautiful. The moonlight highlighted all of Kagome's wonderful features; she was so stunning. That stupid mutt-face never even deserved to be in Kagome presence; Koga was so sure she would soon be his._

"_Inuyasha doesn't deserve my love, not like you do. Stupid mutt-face! All he truly cared about was his stupid dead wench Kikyo," Kagome sighed into Koga's chest. She smelled wonderful; of sweet cherry blossoms._

_Koga was in awe, he loved Kagome so much, and to hear her say those words made his heart want to explode from excitement. He stared at her lips; they were a delicious shade of pink and so plump. He gulped. Her deep chocolate brown eyes stared up at him, pleading him to love her. His heart melted._

"_Kagome I love you," he said. He mouth started to water, everything about her, her smell, her looks, and her soft skin, everything was so captivating to him. He started to tremble; being so close to her was what he had been _dreaming_ about for so long. _

_He slowly leaned in to kiss her. He could feel the warmth of her breath coming out of her slightly parted lips; it smelled wonderful. He leaned in closer, so close that he could almost taste her…_

"_Koga!" came a familiar male voice._

"_Huh?" Koga stood up._

"Koga, wake up," Hakakku yelled from inside the den. Koga's eyes opened quickly and he sighed. The sun rays were warming his skin, yet its light was blinding his sleepy eyes. 'Not another dream!' he thought.

"Koga," Hakkaku yelled again, "breakfast is ready!"

"Alright, alright, be right there," Koga mumbled and stretched. "Ah, today is the day I'm going to go see Kagome." He smiled to himself as he headed towards the den for breakfast.

* * *

"Ah, good morning Kagome, you're up early," Sango greeted Kagome. Kagome still looked depressed, her eyes had dark circles and they were puffy from crying. Sango could tell that Kagome would have a rough time getting over Inuyasha.

"Oh, morning Sango. Did I wake you? I'm sorry; I'm just going to go take a bath. I reek; I haven't bathed in a day," Kagome told her best friend. Although she was dirty, she just felt like being alone. That's all she wanted; to get away.

Sango looked at her friend, trying to figure out if she was telling the truth. "Alright, just be careful. If anything happens just yell for me, the closet hot spring shouldn't be that far," Sango said.

"Okay Sango, thanks." Kagome grabbed her towel and clothes. She wanted to get away fast, and never look back, but she knew that was impossible. She couldn't do that to her friends. 'Great! Way to pile things on Kagome.' She quickly gave Sango a fake flashy smile, and left to go bathe.

"Oh, Kagome," Sango sighed, "what will we do with you?"

* * *

"Koga, why are you in such a rush? Where are you going?" Ginta asked. Koga was stuffing his breakfast hastily in his mouth. He looked eager to his two friends Ginta and Hakkaku.

"I'm going to see Kagome," Koga said with a huge chunk of raw ham in his mouth. He quickly finished his breakfast. "Alright, I'll probably be back later on tonight, uh, maybe so watch the den for me okay."

Hakakku and Ginta nodded and watched Koga leave in a whirlwind, dust splattering over their face. "Wonder what he's planning now?" Ginta said. They shared a quick glance at each other and smiled, they knew what he was up to. "Good luck Koga," they both cheered in unison.

Koga ran as fast as his legs took him, he couldn't wait to see Kagome. 'I wonder what she'll be doing. I hope she's still at that old miko's village,' Koga's thoughts overtook his mind. He was so excited about seeing Kagome, and last night's dream gave him even more confidence that she would love him. He knew it.

When he was nearing the village he suddenly halted, and sniffed the air. He knew that scent, it was Kagome's. 'She must be nearby,' he wondered, 'I hope she's okay, I'd figure she would be with her friends. Well at least we'll be alone…perfect opportunity!'

Koga ran quickly following Kagome's scent, and as soon as he arrived at the desired area he stopped and stood still, his mouth fell to the ground. Fifteen feet away stood Kagome, standing in the middle of the hot spa, naked. Her wonderful curves were glistening with beads of water, reflecting off the sunlight. She was beautiful. Koga's heart started to pound and his blood was flowing faster, he almost fell into a trance. If he could he would take her there and then, but he couldn't. Quickly he shook that off his mind.

Luckily, she was facing the opposite direction, so Koga swiftly scrambled up to the top of a nearby tree as quietly as he could and stood on a branch. 'What an idiot, what an idiot. What am I going to accomplish on top of a tree? Not to mention Kagome will chew me out if she found out I was spying on her. She'll think I'm like that perverted monk!'

* * *

Kagome massaged her shoulders with her bare hands, her whole body ached. 'Must be from crying a lot,' she thought. The tears had stopped, but the grief was still there carving its home into her body.

There was a slight gust of wind and she got the goose bumps. She shivered and quickly sank her body below the warm water. "Ah, this is so relaxing," she sighed and closed her eyes. She envisioned Inuyasha smiling at her, and then the image faded. 'Why would I want to see him again?'

* * *

"She's so gorgeous," Koga sighed as he heard a slight cracking noise from beneath him. The branch he was standing was cracked, 'Oh no don't do this not know.' Koga was about to slowly climb to the next tree when the branch broke. His mind was thinking only one thing as he fell, 'She's going to kill me!'

Koga fell into the hot spa, water splashing everywhere. Kagome screamed and quickly jumped out of the water to grab her towel and wrap it around her body. She turned and sighed when she found a soaking Koga staring sheepishly at her, his cheeks flushed a crimson red.

"I find it surprising that you're the culprit here Koga," Kagome said sarcastically.

"It's not what you think Kagome, I swear. I…I was just coming to find you and I saw you here…um bathing. I was just about to leave when the branch I was on broke," he said.

"Oh, so now you can run on the branches of trees now? New skill?" she was still being sarcastic. 'Maybe I'm being a little hard on the guy. Maybe he had to tell me something important…maybe it's about Inu…I mean him.'

"No, but I can explain." Koga blushed more realizing that he had no real excuses. "I just wanted to talk to you Kagome that was all." He looked at her the sadness still lined across her face, her eyes had no sparkle, and her voice was cracked and unhappy.

"Well, let me…" but before she could finish her sentence, she heard Sango's voice. 'Oh no,' Kagome thought.

"Kagome, Kagome are you okay," Sango was frantically yelling and her voice was getting nearer. "Kagome are you uh…oh," Sango stopped her sentence and stared at the soaking Koga, "with Koga I see." She chuckled to herself. 'Hmm, Koga just might be what Kagome needs,' Sango thought.

Kagome did not seem to find it so funny. "He dropped in to see me," she said pointing to the top of the trees. Sango nodded seeming to understand what Kagome was implying.

"Well Koga," Sango said gleefully, "would you like to join us for lunch?"

"Thank you, I'd certainly like to join you," he told Sango as he turned and flashed his white teeth at Kagome.

'There goes my alone time,' Kagome thought, 'but maybe seeing Koga will be a good thing.' She tried to think positive thoughts about the situation; Koga after all was a great guy. She quickly went to change behind some bushes and walked side by side with Koga back into the village.

Koga smiled to himself. 'Great, my plan is starting to work. Kagome I promise to love you with all my heart.' He looked at her and she blushed; he hoped that Kagome couldn't hear the sound of his fluttering heart.

'Oh Koga, you are such a great guy. But please, don't get your hopes up,' Kagome thought while looking at him. He looked at her and she blushed. 'Oh please help me Kami!'

*Okay this was took me a while to write…I kind of didn't know what to do. But please if you want, give me some ideas! PLEASE! And REVIEW!! It helps my brain.

Thanks!!!


	4. The Start of Something New

Okay here is Chapter 4, I hope everybody likes it. I'll continue more soon now that my holiday break is coming up. Enjoy!

I do not own Inuyasha or any of the Inuyasha characters.

Ch. 4 The Start of Something New

While the group was eating lunch Kagome noticed that Koga was chit-chatting with Sango, Miroku, and Shippo. He seemed to fit in since he arrived, and not only that but everybody seemed to love him, even Shippo. That was a first! Kirara even nuzzled up to him.

Kagome stared at the rest of her friends in disbelief. She didn't feel like talking, but she couldn't help but be a tad bit interested in their conversation. She had wanted her alone time, but that apparently was ruined. 'Might as well join the conversation,' she thought.

"Hey you guys," Kagome muttered, "what are you talking about?"

The group silenced and stared at Kagome.

"We were just talking about Naraku, and how we're glad that normalcy has returned to our surrounding villages," Koga said. He gave her a smile, and turned to the group. "Well, thanks for the lunch, but I came here to talk to Kagome." He turned to look at Kagome and said, "Would you like to take a walk with me?"

Kagome stared blankly at Koga and glanced and Sango, who was bobbing her head up and down rapidly, as well as Miroku and Shippo. Kagome blushed, 'What are they thinking?' She looked at Koga, his blue eyes were smiling patiently at her, she noticed that his muscles were very prominent through his tan skin. "Yes Koga, I'll take a walk with you, guys…I'll be back later." She waved at her friends and walked away with the wolf demon into the forest.

After several minutes of walking in silence, Koga halted, and turned to look at Kagome. He could see the hurt in her eyes, eyes that were once exotic, cheerful, and mysterious. He wanted to make her better; see her smile.

"Kagome, I um…I wanted to tell you that I saw you…that night in the forest with Inuyasha," he said. He saw her wince at the hanyou's name. "I want you to know that that stupid mutt never deserved your love. If I could I would tear the bastard to shreds but I know that will only bring you more pain."

"Thank you Koga, for taking that into consideration but, he stole my heart. It belongs to him and even if I tried to love again, there would be nothing for me to give," Kagome said tears starting to stream down her cheeks. She started to break down, and fell on her knees.

"Kagome, please don't cry. I never meant to make you cry, love. But just listen to me," Koga fell next to Kagome, and held her while she cried into his chest, "give me a chance and I promise that I will never hurt you like he did. I love you." He sighed as he heard her cries get louder.

Thunder sounded up above them, and the wind picked up. Koga looked up past the trees and couldn't see the sun; the clouds were dark and the smell of rain was in the air.

"Kagome, it's going to rain, I'll take you back to the village," Koga said, but Kagome held on to him tighter. Rain started to plummet from the sky, and splattered his face. He quickly scooped up Kagome and started to run.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"Just to a nearby cave until the rain stops, is that okay?"

She nodded; she just wanted to hurt to go away, but she didn't know how that would happen. Deep inside her she knew that she still loved Inuyasha, but was it possible for her to love Koga? She was scared, she didn't want to be hurt, or be used to collect shards. She just wanted to be loved.

Koga stepped into a nearby cave and gently placed Kagome on her feet.

"Is it okay that we stay here until the storm passes? Although, I don't know how long that will be," he said, his words echoing off of the caves walls.

"That's okay Koga. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to start to cry, and it wasn't your fault." She sat down on the floor and wiped her tears. She gave Koga a small smile and he smiled back.

"I'll just wait by the front of the cave," he said and left her to her thoughts.

She watched him walk away, and wondered how it would feel to love him, and if it would even be okay? She kept her thoughts on him, leaving Inuyasha out and started to drift to sleep.

When she woke up she was cold, the rain was still pouring outside, and it was dark. She looked around to find Koga; he was still sitting at the front of the cave. She smiled to herself; he was so protective of her.

She quietly got up and walked up to Koga and sat by him.

"Kagome, is something wrong?"

She looked at him, she never realized how absolutely beautiful he was. Maybe it was because she never gave him a chance to show himself to her. "No Koga, nothing's wrong," she hesitated a bit before she asked, "Why do you love me so much?'

Koga was slightly startled. It wasn't the question he'd expected, and he felt himself tense slightly, "Because when I first met you and held you captive I witness bravery in you for your friends and saw how strong you were on the inside, that's when I came to realize the type of woman you were."

"What type is that?"

"The type that is not only intelligent, courageous, and brave, but the type that is confident about her place in the world, and whom she wishes to share it with." He sighed, leaned against the cave wall and stared out at the rain.

Kagome's heart skipped a beat; no one had ever said anything like that to her before, not even Inuyasha. They sat without speaking for a long time, listening to the rhythm of the rain.

Finally Kagome decided to break the silence. "So what do you think would have happened if you hadn't met me at that moment?" Koga turned to look at her.

"We probably would have still met I believe. Maybe it's just me, but I've been told that when people are destined for each other, they will meet one way or another."

Kagome smiled at him and began to poke a hole in the dirt with her finger. As she prodded she wished that she could bury her broken heart and dig up a new one, if that was possible.

Koga wanted to say more but he didn't know where to begin, he felt like a fool after what he told her in the forest. All of it was true, but maybe he came on a bit too strong. "Listen Kagome, about what I said earlier in the forest…I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to force you to forget about Inuyasha, or push you into loving me or anything. I just wanted you to know that I'm here if you need me and that I always will be here."

"I know you will thank you Koga. You don't know how much that means to me," she said as she sighed.

"I should probably take you back to the village."

Kagome nodded. "They're probably wondering where I am." She gave him a mischievous smile, "Do you think they're whispering about us?"

"Probably. Don't worry thought, I'll make sure that they know it didn't mean anything."

Her eyes quickly locked with his, and under his gaze she felt something inside of her rouse. Before she could prevent the words from tumbling from her lips, they were already out. "It meant something to me."

He slowly grabbed her hand and gave it a little squeeze. "Come on, jump on my back and I'll take you to the village."

*Well hoped you liked this chapter. Please review!!! PLEASE!


	5. Leaving

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the Inuyasha characters.

Hope you guys like this chapter because I really do! So enjoy!

And to those that read my previous chapter 5, this is not the same chapter, events happen differently this time. So if you are lost read from the beginning, or ch. 4.

Ch. 5 Leaving

It was cold outside and the wind whipped at her legs and her cheeks, while the rain drenched her clothes causing it stick to her body, making her even colder. She could feel Koga's heart pounding in his chest; she had been on his back for a long time now, desperately trying to figure out what had stirred inside of her and trying desperately to sort out her confused thoughts.

By the time Koga had reached the village her hair was already soaked and her clothes were plastered to her body, she was shivering violently, and her skin was paler than usual. He approached Sango's hut and stopped at the entrance and let Kagome climb off his back.

"Kagome I…" Koga started to say, but she cut him off.

"Listen Koga, I just want you to know that I'm not saying that I'll never love you. Just give me a chance to recover…I don't know what my decision will be with my mind constantly thinking about my broken heart. I wanted you to understand that."

Koga smiled, Kami was she beautiful, he slowly leaned and kissed her cheek, "I know and like I said I'm always here for you, as a friend or maybe as something more. But I will always be waiting. Now get inside before you get sick. Goodbye love." And with that Koga turned and swiftly left her there to her thoughts in the rain.

Moments passed as Kagome stood in the rain staring at the spot that Koga last stood. She lifted her hand to her cheek, touched the one spot Koga had kissed, and sighed. One thing she knew, she wasn't ready to love, but she wasn't sure she was ready to heal yet either. Kagome was perplexed; she didn't know what to do. Slowly she turned and walked into Sango's hut.

To her surprise Sango was alone, but the expression that her friend held on her face was one that Kagome had never seen before. It was a look of sadness mixed with worry and anger.

"Where were you? I've been so worried…I thought maybe Koga had hurt you, raped you, Kami know what else could have happened…," Sango spit out. Kagome looked at her friend with sadness searing in her eyes, under Kagome's gaze Sango stopped talking. She knew something more than Inuyasha was on her friends mind.

"I'm sorry." That's all Kagome said, she quickly changed out of her damp clothes and put on her pajamas. While she was unrolling her sleeping bag, Sango startled her by giving her a hug. She smiled; Sango always knew when to ask questions and when to leave the situation alone. That's what she loved about her best. Sango quietly slipped into her sleeping bag and told Kagome goodnight.

"Goodnight Sango," Kagome whispered, and let her eyes take her into a world of darkness.

While Kagome slept she dreamt:

_She was in a field of cherry trees all in bloom, and the scent of spring was in the air. The sun was out, and she was laughing and smiling with Koga who appeared to be Godlike, his figure glowing and his very essence being spread through out his body._

"_Kagome," she heard a voice from behind growl, "what the hell are you doing with that stupid wolf boy? You should be with me!"_

_Kagome spun around to see an angry Inuyasha in his demon form, eyes glowing red, nails and teeth extended, and an aura of fury emanating from his body. 'Oh no. What am I going to do?'_

"_Inuyasha, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with Kikyo? You love her remember not me…not me," she whimpered. 'Please don't fight, not now, I don't need this right now!'_

"_Step away from her Koga, she's mine, all mine. I have her heart remember, not you," Inuyasha spat. He glared at Koga, who hadn't moved a muscle._

"_Inuyasha why do you insist on fighting all the time, can't you see that Kagome wishes to be with me. But if it's a fight you want, then a fight is what you'll get." Koga quickly charged at Inuyasha, both hands in a fist. _

_The clouds around them started to swirl and the sky grew darker. This is not what Kagome wanted, but if it wasn't then what did she want? "Stop! Please don't fight."_

"_Please don't fight, you love her remember not me…not me," Kagome cried as she slumped on the ground._

"_Kagome," a familiar voice sounded from afar, "Kagome."_

"_You love her remember not me…not me."_

"_Kagome!"_

Kagome snapped up from her dream, little beads of sweat beginning to form near her brow. Was it just a dream? Why did this have to happen to her? Her heart was beating fast, her hands were clammy, and Sango was staring at her completely stunned.

"Sango I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," Kagome cried as she placed her head in hands. Was this what her life was coming down to, crying every night, confused every day, and now bad dreams. 'I've got to get out of here… I just can't stay here anymore.'

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this Kagome?" Sango asked as Miroku and Shippo looked on. All her friends supported her in any decision she'd make, but she hoped that they would all disagree on her leaving.

All of her stuff was gathered by the well, tightly packed into her yellow backpack. She looked at Sango with loving eyes, "I'm sure Sango. Please don't forget me. I promise that when I'm ready, I'll be back. And could you tell Koga, if he comes to visit, that I'll only be away for a little while. Tell him…tell him that I will miss him." Sango nodded.

"You better come back Kagome, I'm going to miss you. I wish you didn't have to go," Shippo cried. He ran and leapt into the arms of his mother figure.

"Now Shippo, you know that Kagome needs her time to be alone. Don't make her worry about you," Miroku said. "Please Kagome, be safe and do come back."

Kagome nodded and placed Shippo gently on the ground. "I'll miss you everyday." She sighed, she knew it was time. She looked at Sango and embraced her for what seemed like a long time. "Goodbye Sango," she said and let go.

She turned around and not being able to stare at her friends took her backpack and jumped into the well without one look back. The pink light engulfed her, and as soon as she jumped in she was back home again. She stood in the well for a moment, realizing that she would miss her friends terribly, she let herself cry.

**OKAY! Hoped you liked this one. So please review and tell me your thoughts. I'm not done with this story yet, there's a whole lot more to come.


	6. Arrival

Okay sorry this one took so long, I kind of blanked out. But don't worry I'm back on track. So please read and review.

I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters. Enjoy!

Ch. 6 Arrival

Several weeks had past since Kagome last saw her friends. She was starting to feel a little better, but late at night she would wake up from nightmares. She had three types of dreams: the first type of dream was of Inuyasha and Kikyo together, pointing and laughing at her, putting her to shame. The second dream would be of Inuyasha and herself together, laughing and smiling, but then he would abandon her. The third dream would be about Koga, standing in the sun with a big grin. When she would dream of him she always slept better, no fears, no sadness, and no Inuyasha.

"Kagome," her mother called from the kitchen, "wake up. Breakfast is ready dear." Kagome's mother loved her daughter very much, but could always see right through her antics. She knew something was up ever since Kagome had come home from the feudal era. She could recall the tear stains on her face, red eyes, fake partial smile; she knew Kagome was in pain.

"Coming mom," Kagome yelled. It was time for a new day, but she was so comfortable in her bed, she snuggled deeper into the blankets remembering last nights dream.

"_Kagome, now that you're back…I was hoping that you would…I mean if you want…to," Koga started to mumble. They stood in the same cave that Koga had taken her to for shelter. It was warm outside and she suns' rays shone between the branches of the trees._

_Kagome giggled, never had she seen Koga so nervous before. She placed a finger to his lips before he could finish. She didn't want to ruin the moment, she still wasn't sure that she was ready for new love, but she knew she was ready to be with Koga. _

"_Come, follow me this way," Kagome said as she pulled on Koga's hand, but before she could run off she ran into something hard, something warm, something that, she felt in her heart, was bad. She quickly looked up to Inuyasha, who was starting at her with a vicious grin, as all the blood quickly flowed faster through her body. _

Before the dream could end she woke up to the sound of her mother calling her for breakfast. The dream had left her feeling shaken, yet remembering the touch of Koga's hand felt so nice. She sighed.

* * *

Koga's fist pounded near the wall where Sango stood, he had just received the news of Kagome's departure, he was remembering it clearly now. It had already been several weeks since Kagome had left, and everyday Koga would go and check the well for her arrival, and each time he would find nothing.

He had been sitting on the exact tree that Inuyasha would sit on when he used to wait for Kagome. It was Koga's spot now, in fact, he hadn't seen the stupid mutt, or even smelled his scent ever since that night with Kagome. It also seemed that every time he thought about Kagome, he would wonder where Inuyasha had gone. If there was one thing that he wouldn't stand for, it would have to be Inuayasha coming back to reclaim Kagome's love. That was something that he would never let happen.

He did however remember exactly what Sango had told him, "She said for me to tell you, that she would miss you." 'She said she would miss me.' Those were the only things keeping his hope alive.

* * *

Kagome quickly ate her breakfast and ran up to shower; she started to remember the first shower she took when she got back. Boy was that one hell of a shower: the nice, hot steam, the soothing sounds, and the wonderful scent of her shampoo. But now that she thought about it, it wasn't like she would die if she would never shower like this again. 'I mean bathing in the nice cool river is good too…isn't it?'

She couldn't help but think that she wanted to go back to the feudal era. She missed her friends, school work here sucked, and she felt alone. Feeling totally confused and isolated, she finished her shower; blow dried her hair, and went to lie on her bed.

Suddenly she heard a knock on her door. "Kagome, may I come in?" She heard her mother ask. She sat up and fixed her hair so that she would look decent and not like a horrible mess. "Yeah, sure mom, come in."

"I've been meaning to talk to you," her mother started. "You know I love having you back home, don't you?"

"Yes, I know that mom, and I've really missed you too. That's why I'm back," Kagome lied and gulped.

"Kagome, you don't have to lie to me, I'm your mother. I know there are going to be some rough things in life that you go through, and sometimes I'm not going to be there for all of them. I just wanted to let you know, that whatever it is that's bothering you, I'm sure you'll know what to do. Follow your heart Kagome, I know you'll do what's best." With that said, she smiled, kissed her daughter on the forehead and walked out.

Kagome flopped back onto her bed and sighed. 'Mom's right. I just have to follow my heart. My heart…," Kagome thought and with that she sat straight up. 'My heart…I have my heart. If I didn't have my heart I wouldn't be feeling this way about Koga, or dreaming about him. I never gave my heart to Inuyasha because…because he never really gave me his heart in return.'

"I've got to go back!"

* * *

'It was getting late and surely Kagome wouldn't be coming back at night', Koga thought as he got up from sitting on the tree branch to stretch out his arms. He jumped down from the tree and walked to the well to take a peek inside. He wished that he could somehow go and get her, but he knew that would only make her mad, and he couldn't go anyway. 'Oh Kagome, I hope you come back soon.' He turned around and slouched against the side of the well and dozed off. Until something heavy hit his head.

"Hey, what the…" he started to say but seeing the color of the backpack that was sitting on top of his head gave him great joy. "Kagome!" he yelled while quickly getting up from the ground.

"Koga?" Kagome said startled to find him there. "What are you…"she started to ask but he cut her off and embraced her. She tensed up but soon relaxed as she embraced him back. She could feel his fast breathing against her chest, and felt the lines of his muscles on his back.

"I'm glad your back," Koga said as he pulled gently away. He smiled and picked up her yellow backpack from the ground.

"Sorry, if I hit you with my bag. I didn't know you were there," Kagome apologized. She looked up at him with pleading eyes.

'She so gorgeous,' Koga thought as she looked at him. He soft, brown eyes shone brightly in the moonlight.

"But I'm glad I'm back too. I missed you."

"I…missed you too," he said as he took her hand and together they slowly walked towards Kaede's village.

Okay I hoped you really liked this one. Please review. I have great ideas for the next few chapters. I can't wait!


	7. Just the Beginning

Okay, wow this chapter was done really fast. I hope that you read and enjoy it. I had to twist up the story a bit, but I'm sure I made the right choice. Enjoy!

I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters.

Ch. 7 Just the Beginning

Watching them walk away, he let a slow growl emit from beneath his breath. How could Kagome do this to him? Didn't he mean something to her, his friend at least? Inuyasha slowly stood up from the spot that he was hiding in, brushing off all of the dirt and leaves he used to cover his scent; he spit at the ground. Stupid Koga didn't even notice him move while he was sleeping.

'Damn wolf, trying to steal Kagome away from me, when she's not even his to begin with,' Inuyasha thought vehemently. He cracked his knuckles one by one, thinking of all the ways he could slaughter the stupid wolf. 'I wish I never left Kagome at all, stupid Kikyo…'he thought, 'that stupid wench. How could I have ever thought that she was the same Kikyo from when we met?' He shuffled away all the thoughts of his old lover. He chuckled silently.

"I'll just have to kill you, that way she won't have you to turn to, there will only be me," he said as he quickly rushed into the darkness of the forest.

* * *

Silently they walked back in the moonlight, hand in hand. Kagome's mind was racing as she held Koga's rough, warm hand in hers, 'I never thought I would ever be doing this…holding Koga's hand, but now I feel like I don't want to let go.' She couldn't help but feel all of the butterflies in her stomach when their skin touched; it was like her stomach was flip flopping around in her body. But for the most part, she was glad to see him; it gave her a great joy just to be near him. She sighed.

"Is something wrong Kagome?" Koga asked. He stopped walking and caught hold of her gaze. She met his eyes, full on, gleaming directly into hers. She caught her breath, flushed with heat.

"Oh…no, sorry I was just thinking," she said quietly, trying to ignore the rush of heat. She gently squeezed his hand and smiled. "And I'm just a little tired that's all."

"Well we're almost to the village," he said. It took him a moment to decide, but he soon scooped her up into his arms and raced off into the night. Kagome was taken back at first, but started to laugh as the wind blew her hair and the air filled her lungs, she felt in that very moment, free. Free from Inuyasha, free from all worries, free to love.

Koga grinned as he watched her spread out her arms as if she was flying. She looked like she was having fun, something that he hadn't seen from her. His heart beat faster, as the moonlight accentuated her body. He was in heaven, and she was his angel.

* * *

Moments later they arrived in Kaede's village where all was quiet and still. Koga gently placed her on her feet as they walked towards Sango's hut. Crickets were chirping from all around, and light from the moon surrounded them as it rose higher into the sky.

"Well…,"Kagome said nervously, "this is my stop. Thank you for the lift, it was incredibly fun." She said as she fiddled with her fingers. "Koga, can I ask you something?"

"Yes, ask me anything you want, love," he said curious about what she had to ask.

"Why were you there at the well when I arrived? Were you waiting for me?" she asked while looking into his eyes trying to search for an answer, only ending up getting swept away by the orbs of deep blue.

"Well Kagome, I knew you were eventually going to come back. So I…,"he was hesitant, when did he ever get nervous, "I waited for your arrival, because that's what people do when they're in love. They wait for their love to return, and Kagome, I could wait for you for all eternity." Slowly she walked closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. She felt warm in his arms, and calm, and safe. He grinned at her, a sly, gleaming grin that made her warm everywhere. And then his lips touched her cheek. She let out a small gasp.

Kagome's body caught fire when his lips touched her cheek; never had she experienced anything like it. She felt so stupid for ever thinking that she would never give Koga a chance. She didn't know what to say, she didn't love him, not yet anyways. 'What do you say to that,' she thought.

"Thank you Koga, for never giving up hope and…for never giving up on me," she said as she caressed his face. Taking her bag from his hand she told him goodnight and returned the favor by giving him a soft kiss on the cheek.

"Goodnight," Koga mumbled putting his hand to his cheek, as he watched her walk into the darkness of Sango's hut.

* * *

"Kagome! You're back!" yelled Sango's voice into Kagome's ear.

"Hmm, oh morning Sango," Kagome said half asleep. Her friend had just woken up from the looks of it, Sango still had sleepy stuff in her eyes, and her hair was a mess. Kagome rolled over and pulled the covers of her sleeping bag over her head. "Let me sleep for a few more hours."

"Huh?" Sango was puzzled, here Kagome shows up in the middle of the night without any notice, and she doesn't even greet her friends in the morning. "Hmm, that's not the typical Kagome," Sango muttered, as she washed up to prepare breakfast, wondering what brought Kagome home so late.

As Sango walked out of the hut, Kagome opened her eyes to look out of the window. The sun shone brightly outside, making her feel so peaceful. She was vividly remembering last night with Koga as she slowly drifted back to sleep.

A few hours later, as promised, Kagome was awoken by two other friends, Miroku and Shippou. They were both very excited to see her. Shippou practically squeezed the air from her lungs.

"Kagome, we missed you. What took you so long to come back?" Shippou asked with a frown. He was so adorable, especially when he had on his pouty face.

"I'm sorry Shippou, I know I was gone for a while, but I finally had some sense knocked into me," she said as she scooped him up in her arms. She had realized that she missed her friends, but being with them finally made her feel like she was actually home.

"Did you at least enjoy your time at home Kagome?" Miroku asked looking genuinely concerned.

"Oh…yes I did. I missed my family terribly. But I realized that I also have a family right here. I'm sorry that I left, can you forgive me?" she said.

"Kagome, you know we would never be mad at you for leaving back to your own home. We just knew that things weren't going to be the same until you came back," Sango said speaking for the group.

"Thank you, so much you guys."

* * *

"So she finally came back Koga?" Hakakku asked a lazy Koga, who was basking in the sunlight on the rocks, while Hakakkku and Ginta stood looking into the horizon. They both watched Koga because they both had noticed a change in Koga's behavior when he arrived home last night. They examined Koga closely and saw something that wasn't there before, happiness. Koga was truly happy.

"Yeah, she came back," he said, almost to himself. 'And she let me hold her hand, and she even gave me a kiss,' he thought while lifting his hand to his face, remembering the tingling sensation she left on his cheek.

"Why don't you bring her to the den for a change, she can really get to know the pack that way," Ginta said trying to come up with ideas for Koga.

"That's a great idea, why didn't you tell me sooner," he said smacking Ginta in the head, "Let's go tell the pack that way they'll be ready when she comes." He quickly took off into the heart of the wolf den.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the forest Inuyasha was deviously thinking of a plan to keep Kagome away from Koga. He hated himself for believing that Kikyo still loved him the way he loved her, and for that he'd hurt Kagome. Damn wench, she disgusted him now.

"And to think I was willing to go to hell for her," he said out loud. He tried to keep his thoughts off of Kikyo and the events that took place with them, and focused on Kagome. She was the only one he loved just as much as Kikyo, and he would do anything to make her his again.

He walked deeper into the forest trying not to make his scent noticeable, but he was just so angry. He clawed a couple of trees and broke a few of their branches. He despised Koga, the very thought of him with Kagome made him sick.

'I'll kill him, if it's the last thing I do.'

Okay I hope you really like this one; I told you I had some good ideas. Review, review, review! And please keep an eye out for the next chapter. :)


	8. Secrets

Hey everybody please read this next chapter. I worked on it diligently and I hope you like it. Please don't forget to review. *I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters*

Ch. 8 Secrets

The early afternoon seemed to pass by quickly as Kagome sat in between the crevice of a tree, just outside of the village. The sun shone radiantly on her face, making her body warm. She could hear birds off in the distant as well as the sound of the wind swaying through the trees, but took little notice to the beauty of the scene. Kagome's thoughts were still fixed on the kind and handsome wolf from last night. It seemed so sudden, so unreal, everything that was happening to her, her feelings, her attitude, it was all changing so quickly. She didn't seem to mind though, it was nice not having to think about someone who wasn't sure what they felt about you, but Koga was sure of what he felt. She knew it.

It was also strange, to think of him this way. To feel so strongly for him, someone, who just weeks ago she wouldn't have shed a tear for. It made her sad to think about it, so she brushed aside the thought. She sat there for a few moments longer, sighing and blushing to herself, when she heard the sound of footsteps coming closer. She quickly sat up and was alert.

"Oh, it's only you Sango," she said as she breathed heavily and sank back into her spot. She smiled at her friend and waved her to come and sit down. Sango walked slowly and anxiously to Kagome and sat down gradually. Sango barely spoke, and picked at the grass beneath her feet.

"What's the matter Sango, you look so down?" Kagome asked noticing the change in Sango's attitude. Sango turned to look at her in the eyes, and Kagome sensed that something was wrong, but she wasn't quite sure. She grabbed Sango's hands, "Sango if Miroku hurt you, I will…" she started to blurt out, but Sango stopped her.

"No, no, it's not that. Miroku didn't hurt me," she quickly said. "In fact, he's been very good to me these past few weeks that you've been gone." Her tone started to change from worried to scared to anxious. "I've been keeping a secret from you Kagome, and I thought about how to tell you, maybe too much, and I hope you won't be upset with me." Kagome's eye twitched, what could Sango, the don't-mess-around, go-getter, best friend she'd ever had, have done that would make her angry?

"Kagome…I'm pregnant." Silence. Kagome stared at Sango in shock, and her eyes grew big, but just for a second and then she jumped up in excitement.

"Sango! Oh I'm so happy for you…a baby…you're going to have a baby," Kagome shouted and hugged her friend. "Why on earth would I be upset with you?" she asked furrowing her eyebrows.

"I don't know, I was just so scared to tell you," Sango said letting all her relief out. They hugged each other again and laughed. The breeze started to pick up and carried their laughter into the trees.

"When did you find out? Does Miroku know? The baby is his right?" Kagome blurted out, throwing questions tons of questions at Sango. She was just so shocked still, Sango having a baby. It made her twinge inside with sadness, she knew that things wouldn't be the same, but she shuffled the thought aside.

Sango laughed, "Well I found out a few days before you came. I thought something was wrong with me, when I didn't get my womanly cycle. But that's when it hit me, I must be pregnant and Kaede confirmed it. Yes, it's Miroku's baby, I told him the news the morning of the day you arrived. He was pretty tongue tied, but he was happy. And it made me happy knowing that he was happy." Sango sighed, "I'm just worried about what's going to happen next, and how we're going to live, and raise this child together."

"Don't worry, both of you will be good parents. I know it, Sango. If you need any help I'm always here for you, even when you need me to bathe, change, or sit the baby, I'll do it. I promise," Kagome said with a smile.

"Well now that you've told me your secret, I guess it's my turn to tell you my secret," Kagome said as a smirk played on her lips. And with that Sango listened intently to Kagome's story about last night, answered with oh's and ah's. And soon they were both laughing and giggling into the wind.

* * *

The dawn was quickly fading beyond the horizon as Koga raced through the forest to get to Kaede's village. The trees were blurring by quickly in shades of grey, dark green, and brown. His heart was beating in the rhythm of his pace, anxious and excited to see Kagome. He didn't know why he waited so long to come and see her, but he thought she might have needed some time with her friends.

There it was in the clearing, Kaede's village, and there is where he would see Kagome. He approached quietly, hoping not to arouse too many people and walked in the direction of Sango's hut. He spotted her, sitting down by the fire. She leaned in, and brightness and shadows moved across her body. She was beautiful. He admired her and she turned to him and smiled.

"Koga!" Kagome whispered as she slowly stood up and smiled at him. The others around her turned in his direction as well and welcomed him to their dinner. He walked over to Kagome and grabbed her hand to kiss it. She looked delighted.

"Kagome, I don't mean to bother you, but would you like to come back with me to meet my wolf pack?" he asked pleadingly. He thought about what he just said and wondered if there had been a better way to ask.

"Of course, I'd love to!" she said as the light flickered and danced in her eyes. He was a little shocked at first, but turned to Sango.

"I promise she'll be safe with me," he said, knowing how important Kagome was to them. Sango nodded happily as she told them goodbye.

Koga scooped Kagome into his arms and dashed back into the forest leaving the rest of the gang astonished. Miroku and Shippou looked back and forth from the forest to each other.

"How did I know that this was going to happen?" Miroku rhetorically asked himself. He looked to Shippou again and smirked. "We all know what's going to happen next," he said clinging onto the last word.

Even though she was going to have his baby, that wasn't going to stop Sango from slapping Miroku in the face, which is exactly what she did. Shippou slowly go up from his spot and walked away from the two and sighed, "He's never going to change."

* * *

As Koga raced back into the forest he told Kagome, "I have a surprise for you. I know you'll love it Just wait and see." He nuzzled against her ear.

Tingles ran down her spine as his breath flowed over her neck as he nuzzled her, she loved that feeling. It was exhilarating and breathe taking. She glanced at him quickly and noticed a huge grin lying on his lips. It made her wonder how they tasted and felt, and whether his kisses would be worthwhile. While she was thinking this she failed to notice her hand slowly moving towards his mouth, her fingers twitching with excitement. But before she could touch them his gaze caught hers and she gasped and pulled away. She quickly glanced back at him and noticed that his grin was replaced by sly smirk.

"We're almost there Kagome, look just beyond that ridge of trees and you'll see it," he said nodding with his head. She turned to and struggled to see at first, but then the trees parted and her eyes were amazed with the sight that she saw. A huge waterfall fell from the cliff upon a massive bed of water. It was crystal clear, with green grass overflowing the landscape. It was so spectacular, the big boulders of rock evened out the scene perfectly as they reflected the evening sunlight.

It wasn't until the notice a tiny wolf cub underneath the waterfall that she saw the cave. She had forgotten where it was at since she had last been here. She was forced to come then, but now she did so willingly. Her heart was warmed by the scene.

"Okay, are you ready to go inside?" Koga asked Kagome gently, as he put her down on the plush grass. He took notice of her facial emotions, she wasn't very good at hiding them, but he didn't mind. He knew she was going to like it here, he could tell.

"Are you sure they'll like me?" she asked anxiously, as her thoughts quickly remembered the wolf pack that resided inside. Her eyes twinkled up at him, and he felt a sudden heat overtake him.

"Kagome, I'm very sure that they'll like you. Wait, no, they'll love you." He flashed her a quick smile and grabbed her hand. "Come on love, they're waiting."

Slowly he led Kagome underneath the waterfall, as Kagome held her breath, anxious to know how everyone was going to react. She trusted Koga, but still felt nervous. They both approached the cave and were soon enveloped by a warm light.

'Okay Kagome, here we go.'

Well I hope you like this chapter. I put a lot of thought into it. I know my chapters are small, I'm sorry I just like to keep putting them out there as they come. Tell me what you think. Oh and also check out the poll on my profile page. Thanks!!! You guys are awesome!

is HisHago


	9. The Dance

Okay I really want some reviews on this one, please read thoroughly! I hope you like it. And please visit my profile and vote on the poll. Please that's the one thing I ask of you!!!!!!! Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Inuyasha Characters. :(

Ch. 9 The Dance

A whole crowd of wolves surrounded the entrance of the den as Koga and Kagome stepped through. Four huge torches lit the cave with warmth and light, making the harsh rock seem less vile and more welcoming. Ten dozen eyes of all sorts of shapes and colors stared at the two who had just crossed the threshold into their cave. Just beyond the crowd were separate hallways that also had torches inside them. Kagome was guessing that it was where they slept, in tiny little quarters.

"Please try not to scare the girl. Remember what I said earlier," Koga said loudly to the crowd. He turned and smiled at Kagome who looked horrified. Then she quickly turned down because something soft was pulling at her fingers.

It was a little wolf pup, with the biggest green eyes she'd ever seen and black hair that stopped at her lower back. She was dressed in the exact same clothing material as Koga except that it didn't have any metal plates on it. She was very cute.

"Oh hi there," Kagome said, "Aren't you cute!" The girl pup blushed and tugged at her arm pulling her towards the crowd. Kagome looked back at Koga and he nodded. She stopped amongst a group of adults and looked up at Kagome with pleading eyes.

"Oh are you her parents?" Kagome asked to the couple that the girl was staring at. The man had the same jet black hair only with blue eyes, like Koga, but the woman had a softer face with green eyes and brown hair worn very short. They both smiled at her.

"Oh yes, I see she wants to play one of her games with you. I'm surprised; she usually is very shy with strangers. You must have your way with children?" the man said. "By the way I'm Rysuku and this is my mate Kariyo. And this little one here is Katsuya."

As the evening unfolded more and more young wolves started to approach Kagome and asked questions about her people and where she came from. She had to tell some white lies about where she truly came from, but when she spoke all her words sounded true. She hated not having to tell them the truth, but Koga understood and it was okay with him. She was also introduced to the elders in the wolf pack, and made a good impression on them. They all loved her just as Koga said they would.

"Okay okay everyone settle down now. I know everybody is pretty excited about Lady Kagome's visit, but the service will start soon so please take you're seats," a man yelled from the top of a rock. Mothers went off to take their pups to bed and came quietly back. Everybody hushed up and sat quietly in a huge circle.

"What's going on Koga, what's going to happen?" Kagome asked confused about the sudden movement of the pack. She looked around and everybody was still. And then she heard it a big boom that echoed throughout every corner of the cave. It scared her at first but it was soon followed by a small voice that was chanting.

"Shhh, just watch and learn," he said. Another boom was heard and it was growing louder and faster, boom, boom, boom, rat-tat, rat-tat, boom, boom, boom. That was the rhythm of the beat. All of the men including Koga jumped up as the small voice stopped chanting and everything was silent again. Suddenly they started to dance with the rhythmic pulsations of the music as it restarted and all the women were singing with high beautiful voices.

Kagome was astonished at first; she looked at Koga and was bedazzled by the way he moved. It all looked like fighting stances going at a very fast pace and set into dance moves. When he moved his muscles would tighten showing the firmness of his body and his hair was gorgeous as it moved across his face. The warm firelight of the cave flickered across his whole body creating shadows and revealing a side of Koga that was unknown to her. This made her crave him, her whole being wanted to be with him. It was all she could think about.

After about three minutes of the men dancing, the women got up to join them and the seriousness went away and couples were starting to flirt and dance and chase and hide from each other. Laughter was in abundance all around her. Suddenly Koga was in front of her and offered her his hand.

"Dance with me love," he said so sweetly and so gently that it almost made her melt. She felt so glad to be in his presence.

"But I don't know how to dance like that, I would look weird," she said as he tugged on her arm trying to pull her out. She glanced around to see who might want to watch her make a fool of herself. But nobody was watching, everyone was so absorbed into their own little styles of dance, and she noticed that not all of it looked the same.

"Kagome, you would never look weird just feel the beat of the rhythm and let it overtake you. Then that's when you will find your style of dance." He pulled her unwillingly out into the center of the cave and started to dance slowly, his body flickering in the light and shadows, all around her, teasing her, flashing her grins and touching her hair, her lips, her neck. All of it was slowly unwinding her; she was feeling the rhythm but also feeling the sensation that he was giving her flow throughout her body. Her brain was sending her crazy and uncontrollable signals.

Then she started to move, slowly but surely, she was feeling the rhythm, if not she was definitely feeling something. She looked into Koga's eyes and locked his gaze. She moved her body side to side and ran her hands up and down her sides, through her hair, around her stomach, teasing him the way he did her. She was moving in ways she wouldn't have thought possible of herself, maybe she wasn't herself. She didn't know, this was so unlike her, yet so fulfilling. Like this was the thing she needed to let herself unwind, to relax, to figure things out.

She didn't know how long she had been dancing for, but Koga suddenly stopped and shot her a big grin. She looked around the room, and to her astonishment it was completely empty. Nobody was left but Koga and herself.

"Where did everybody go?" she whispered.

"They went to their quarters to be…alone," he whispered back. "Come with me Kagome, I have something to show you." She took his hand as he pulled her out of the cave. It was dark already, all the stars were out and a full moon was in the sky shining a dazzling light that blanketed the earth.

"Oh wow, it beautiful out here at night too," she said in astonishment. She looked at him, and he seemed slightly puzzled. His eyebrows were furrowed as if he were deep in thought. Kagome studied him; all of his features were remarkable. The outline of his nose and lips in the moonlight stuck out at her, tempting her with all their might.

"Kagome will you let me take you a little farther up above the waterfall? I really want to show you something there," he asked politely.

"Yes," she responded, but before she could say anymore he scooped her up and dashed up to the top of the cliff and sat her down. He sat next to her and they both looked at the view from above.

"I thought this might be better to look at," he said noticing her reaction. The stars reflected their light on the body of water below making it shine like a million diamonds. The water trickled and flowed endlessly through the forest winding its way down to its furthest point, making the forest glitter and sparkle. The trees blew gently in the night wind, giving it a desirable effect. The moon added its touch by making the scenery glow in its entire splendor.

"It's…so beautiful Koga, how could you ever leave it?" Kagome said looking out into the distance.

"You're right, I don't know how I could?" he said looking at Kagome not really responding to her question then turned to look at the stars above.

It was when she turned to him, that it happened. He sat with his arms behind him, slouching against them with ease, with is head raised up high, elongating his smooth neck. His shoulders slumped. Calm, happy. Something affectionate caught in her breath at the sight of him. And then he looked at her, and she saw what she might have been avoiding from the moment they met.

He was handsome. His face was handsome. His eyes were handsome. His whole body was handsome to her in every way, and his arms and hands. And his shoulders that slouched against his arms that were leaning against his back and his chest that was not moving, because he held his breath as he watched her.

Slowly she moved towards him and sat in his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Then she started laughing, laughing at how foolish she was for not noticing it the moment they met. He grinned at her, a sinful, gleaming grin that made her hot everywhere. And then his lips touched her throat and nuzzled her neck. She gasped. His mouth found hers. She turned to fire.

He gently pulled away, but the look on her face brought his mouth to hers again, tasting, seeking, yearning; he was finally able to have what he knew one day be his. Her hands started to fumble around at his clothing, and his hands fumbling with hers. And the warmth of his skin, as their bodies explored each other. 

"Kagome, I don't want to do something that you wouldn't want to do," he said as his arms were shaking beneath her, trying to refrain himself before he went too far.

No, she was sure of herself. She loved him in every way possible, and she knew that he loved her. This couldn't have happened any better for her. She wanted him.

"Koga I love you, I'm ready." Those were all the words that it took.

He intoxicated her, this wolf demon made her intoxicated; and every time his eyes flashed into hers she could not breathe.

She expected the pain, when it came. But she gasped at its sharpness; it was not like any pain she had felt before. He kissed her and slowed and would have stopped. But she was persistent and allowed him to cause her this pain. He smiled into her neck and kissed her again and whispered into her ear tender words of love as she moved with him through the pain. The pain became a warmth that grew. Grew, and stopped her breath. And took her breath and her pain and her mind away from her body, so that there was nothing but her body and his body and the dance of light and fire that they made together.

Okay a little steamy, I tried not to make it too raunchy. I tried to make it decent yet pleasant. I hope everyone liked this section. Is this what you were waiting for? Keep an update, it's not over yet! Review, review, review!!!


	10. My Angel

Okay here we go again. Just read.

Ch. 10 My Angel

Kagome squinted her eyes as she looked up into a blue afternoon sky that was patterned with soft and luscious clouds. The wind blew through her hair; separating each strand and making it glimmer in the sunshine. She could smell bits and pieces of earthy goodness all around her making her feel calm and comfortable. She sat at the edge of the well, the well that connected her world the feudal era. She ran her fingers along the side feeling the wear of the wood, prickly and rough. In a way she was grateful for this well, because this well was the only passage to the feudal era. If she had not fallen in that day when she first met Inuyasha, she wouldn't probably be here. But who knows?

She was grateful because not only did this well allow her to meet such great friends, but it also gave her time to realize her feelings for Koga. She smiled remembering the night that they had shared together just last week. At least she thought it was last week, she couldn't really keep up with the days here. She hadn't expected them to make love that night, but the sensation that she was feeling for him was so good and so powerful, that she let them take over her. She didn't mind though. She was glad her first time was with Koga, and hopefully her last would be too. For a second she thought about Inuyasha, and in that second she thought how it would have been if he were her first and last. But she scolded herself at the thought.

Even though they hadn't made love since that night, she could still recall how it felt; the quick rush of excitement, the pain, the sensations, the love. She remembered how she felt the next morning, waking up in Koga's arms, watching the sunrise. The scene was beautiful, just as beautiful as it was in the moonlight, and she was glad to have shared that with Koga. He had kissed her gently and murmured sweet things in her ear. They had just stayed there for hours together, talking, and whispering, and laughing. She had swirled her index finger over his smooth and tanned pectorals, noting in her head that he didn't have a single hair on his chest. Then letting her fingers drop to his abs, feeling the ripples, and ending her journey at his belly button. She was amazed at how stupid she was for not noticing his gorgeous body right away. Stupid for not giving him a chance to be with her. Stupid for rejecting him when asked her to be his mate for life. She blushed, 'Whoa, why would I be thinking about that?'

Shaking herself from her memories, she got up and started to walk back to the village. Life couldn't be any sweeter for her now. It was absolutely perfect. Well, it was almost perfect. She walked in on Miroku and Sango bickering in Sango's hut, about something she wasn't quite sure of. She caught bits and pieces of the conversation.

"Miroku, for the baby's sake, stop being such a lecherous monk! You're so inconsiderate and on top of that you're a jerk!" Sango yelled at him. Fury was emanating from her being, her hands were in fists and her face was contorted. Her anger filled all the corners of the room, making it feel hot and stuffy.

"Sango, I wasn't doing anything when you walked in on me and…" he said but Kagome didn't want to know what was going on. She felt bad for Sango, having Miroku be father to her child. She quickly walked out on the scene and walked to Kaede's hut.

"Oh hey Kagome! Where were you this morning?" Shippou asked he had been coloring on the floor with the crayons that she had given him. He was so cute, if she ever decided to have children, she would definitely want a behaved like Shippou. After all he was brave, considerate, and loving. She smiled at him.

"Oh I just took a little walk that's all. Where's Kaede?" she asked looking around the room. It had the strong scent of herbs and old lady.

"I don't know. She mentioned something to me early about, um, something but I forgot. I'm only here because Sango and Miroku don't let me have peace and quiet. They keep fighting. And I don't want to go to Miroku's hut, I've seen stuff that I'm not supposed to see as a child," he said as he pressed the red crayon harder into the paper.

"Oh yeah, I walked into them just before I came here," she said with a sigh, "Do you think Miroku will ever grow up?" She asked, knowing that Shippou probably didn't even know himself.

"Well I know he tries for her. I think things will work out in the end," he said perceptively, "too bad the stupid mutt couldn't grow up," he whispered under his breath.

"What?" Kagome said, not hearing his last words.

"Oh nothing."

* * *

Koga lay on his back, near the waterfall, daydreaming of Kagome again, it was his first priority. He looked up into the blue sky noticing how blue it was today. He wondered if Kagome was looking up at the sky too. He smiled to himself, letting the small breeze touch his lips. 'What's wrong with you Koga? Why are you so peaceful? Anybody could just come up and kill you and you wouldn't even have noticed. Must be Kagome's doing. Boy, will she be the end of me,' he though and laughed. He quickly got up and walked into the cave. Ever since the night that Kagome and he had made love the pack would whisper words and pass him sly grins behind his back. It made his ears get hot and his face burn. He wondered if they could sense what had happened between them.

'Probably could,' he thought but he didn't mind he would like everyone to know that Kagome was his, and would be his forever.

Feeling stuffy in the cave he walked back out again and stood in the wind, letting it brush against his skin trying to memorize Kagome's touch. That's it; he couldn't stay away any longer. He always tried to give her time to be with her friends, but he just wanted to be with her, now. He took off into the direction of Kaede's village, failing to notice the murderous yellow eyes hiding in the shadows of the trees.

* * *

When he arrived at the village nobody was insight, he could hear Kagome's friends bickering from one of the huts. He chuckled when he recognized Miroku's voice, 'That perverted monk is finally getting an earful of what he probably deserves,' he thought.

He wandered into the direction of Kaede's hut and peeked inside, there huddled on a small layer of cloth was Kagome sleeping, and below her was Shippou, huddled into a little ball. He smiled at the sight. She looked absolutely perfect, his perfect angel. He was surprised that the words angel had formed in his head and that it felt right to call her that. Koga wanted so badly to lie next to her and to run his hands over her smooth hair and to smell her sweet scent of cherry blossoms and soap. He noticed her chest rising and falling as she breathed, and the peaceful look on her face was soothing. He didn't want to wake her, so he turned around to leave.

"Wait, Koga don't go please," she cried out softly trying not to disturb Shippou. She reached her hand out to him and his heart crumbled at the sight of her, she looked like a child who wanted badly go with her mother. He quickly but silently lifted her onto his back and kissed her hands that were in front of him before he took off. Leaving Shippou alone, curled up in his peaceful sleep.

Kagome wondered where he was taking her as the forest trees quickly passed by, she yawned still sleepy from her nap. She didn't mean to doze off at Kaede's, but she just got so tired all of a sudden. She snuggled against Koga's back trying to make herself comfortable while hearing a soft purr emit from within him.

"We're almost there Kagome, just a little longer," she heard him say. She didn't mind being on him for hours, just as long as she was with him. She smiled as his scent was rubbing off onto her nose. He smelled earthy, like the dirt mixed with hints of clover. She loved it, it attracted her to him. Most girls in her era would have probably thought he needed a shower. But to Kagome, it was pure Koga.

"Here we are angel," he said and lifted her off his back and placed her down on the soft damp ground. She looked around; it looked like another one of Koga's secret spots, beautiful and breath taking. The forest trees were high and mighty, their leaves allowed the sun to shine through leaving small areas of gold glimmering on the ground. Particles of dirt were floating around having just been disturbed by the both of them, making the area look enchanted and mysterious. All around them green was in abundance, reflecting off the little bits of gold that touched their leaves. It smelled woody, and fresh. In the midst of it all they stood together, in the center, where there were no trees and no plants, as if somebody had made space for them to be here together.

"Why do you have so many secret spots?" she asked him while taking a look around. She was amazed at the scene, as always. He chuckled.

"I don't know, I just do. Why do you ask so many questions?"

"I do not ask a lot of questions. Do I?" she laughed as she ran and jumped into his arms. He picked her up and spun her in circles as they laughed. He stopped to catch his breath and looked into her eyes; soft and brown, hiding under her long lashes.

He set her down and there they stood standing next to each other, locked in a gaze. There was nothing in the world but the two of them.

"Kagome, I want you to know something," he said putting serious thought into his words. She looked at him with wonder, thinking of all the things he might say.

"I know the other night we shared was special, and I hope that I didn't take something away from you that you'd regret later. I just want you to know Kagome, that I really, truly, and deeply love you. You've done something to me that has turned me into a better person. My pack has noticed it, I have noticed it, and now I want you to notice it too." He spoke with utter appreciation for her, letting her know all he wanted her to know. Giving her his all, and letting her know that he was hers to have, to love, to keep. He loved her.

She looked at him with sincere love, her eyes growing big and her heart latching on to his every word. Whatever it was the she did to him, he did it to her too.

"Before you met me I was horrible, letting the wolves tear apart villages, rip apart families, and attack whatever they wanted. I failed to notice that, just as I have love for you, humans have love for their families and their villages. And…ever since I met you I stopped all of that because you were human and you made me realize my love for you. I changed for you Kagome," he said loudly, "I changed because I loved you. You saved me from becoming a monster, a different person entirely. I will do anything and give you everything Kagome." He paused momentarily and took a deep breath.

"What I'm trying to say is that I love you and you've already given me more than I deserve," he said trying to look into her eyes that had turned from his gaze. He turned her head back to him, "I'm not Inuyasha, Kagome. I'm nothing like that damn mutt. I would never leave you. Never Kagome. And I'm not like that perverted monk. You're the only woman in my life. You are everything to me and more."

By then tears were flowing from her eyes, staining her blouse. She cried into his shoulder and he hugged her tight pressing his hand against her hair. He let her cry for a while and then calmed her down with soft words of tender love.

Nobody had ever told her they would give up their all for her. Not even Inuyasha, maybe that's why she let herself foolishly think that he could love her, but instead wound up with a broken heart. Koga was different and she was so glad that he wasn't another Inuyasha. She looked up with him with a small smile. This is what she was looking for, love. She saved him from becoming a monster, and he saved her from being lost, alone, and confused.

"I'm sorry Koga. I didn't mean to cry. It's just that, that, nobody had ever said anything like that to me, and it means the world to me. I love you so much."

He lifted her chin slightly and bent down to give her a kiss, just the barest brush of his lips against hers, nothing animal. Kagome smiled at him. He touched his lips to hers again, and this time, it was a very different sort of kiss. It was months of kissing that should have been shared, but were not, her lips coming to life under his tasting of love and desire. Her fingers ran through his hair, letting it fall out of its usual ponytail and surround his face, her hands dropped to his neck where they were nice and cool. He was wild and tame and pulled into shreds and being crushed all at once.

She opened her eyes and it was just Koga and herself, separate bodies, but one heart meshed together in peace. This moment was perfect, he was perfect. This is what she had been longing for, and she was glad that she let herself give into him. Her world was spinning around her.

"Love you angel." He pulled her closer into his chest. Taking in the moment, their moment; a moment that would remain fresh in his mind for all time.

Okay that's it. I think this is an important chapter because it really expresses their feelings for each other, not so much sexually or extremely romantically, but it shows their true self, who they are and how they really feel. Tell me if I need to fix something please. Thank you so much.


	11. Taken by Darkness

**PLEASE READ: This does have violence in it. So I'm warning you now, you might not like what you read. But it is interesting and plays a very important role in the story. I do not own any of the Inuyasha Characters. Please review.**

Please re-read this chapter before moving on. I've made some changes to the middle and ending of this chapter.

Ch. 11 Taken by Darkness

Inuyasha's fierce golden eyes watched Koga and Kagome's close comforted kiss from a tree top and deep down his heart twisted and burst with pain. He wished so badly that he could let out a growl and expose his torment, but he apprehended himself. He didn't understand why Kagome would fall for that wolf shit boy. Anger shook violently throughout his body and he gripped a branch to stabilize himself so that he wouldn't be noticed. He had to get the hell out of there and fast before something happened; before he was discovered.

He shifted his weight slightly onto a nearby branch and climbed away from the area silently as possible. He had to do something. He had to act before Koga did, before Koga finally made her his mate for life. He could sense that she had given herself up to him and when he pictured it his anger turned to rage, sending ferocious electrical waves throughout his body.

He climbed down from a tree when he was as far as possible and landed on the ground with a hard thump. His hands were still trembling from his fury; he had to let it out. He balled his fists up and punched a nearby tree trunk, it felt good. He did it again and again each time with more force until his knuckles were bleeding. He remembered why he was in this position to begin with. Kikyo. 'Why did she have to be such a wench? Why did she have to deceive me?' he thought furiously. If he hadn't been so blind, he could have seen that she just wanted to have him so that he would break up his friendship with the others, so that he could finally be alone, just as she was. He spat at the ground remembering what she had said.

_Flashback_

"_You're such an inconsiderate fool Inuyasha. Here you are with me, someone who doesn't even care about you, when you could be with your friends who really care," Kikyo said to him after giving herself to him. Her eyes stared at him blankly; they were so dark, so empty, without life. _

"_Didn't you feel that even when you made love to me, I gave you nothing in return? You fool! I was only here to do my job. The first part was to keep you away from your friends, you never deserved them anyway, especially Kagome, especially her. You failed to give her what she wanted the most, your love. The second part was to break you. I knew that if I made you believe that I loved you, if I gave myself to you and then took it all away, it would devour you. So you may feel my pain for all of time Inuyasha, the pain that you have put me through. "_

_She looked him, anger flushed his cheeks; hurt plastered all over his face. Kikyo had wounded him and she didn't care. He deserved it, he killed her, ruined her life, and this was the best way possible to ruin his. Never to be with the one he loved, destined to be alone._

_He didn't know what to do; emotions were running through his mind like crazy. Love. Deception. Anguish. Hate. Anger. Darkness surrounded him, he was truly alone, no friends, no one to love, all alone. He heard the trees sway, the swift rustle of her movements, his deep breathing; he was trying to grasp on to something, anything at all to hold himself together in the darkness before it swept him away. She turned from him allowing her long locks to flow in his face throwing her scent all around him, letting it agonize him even more. She quickly put back on all of her clothes, and turned back around to look down on him. _

"_I'm leaving you. My job is done. I've ripped you from those you loved, and have taken away what you wanted the most, my love. Goodbye Inuyasha." With that said she turned and was enveloped in the darkness that surrounded the forest. She was gone. He was alone. She did her job well._

* * *

Somewhere between then and now he had lost himself and allowed the pain to devour him becoming dark, hostile, and unstable. He had been ruined, left for slaughter, his heart had been dejected and crushed against his will and nothing but rage filled the void. He let his guard down, he allowed himself to be weak. He wasn't going to let it happen to him again. Kagome, she was his last hope. She was going to be his, whether the stupid wolf got in his way or not. Suddenly he had an idea; a smirk crept up on his lips and he tore through the forest towards Kaede's village as darkness started to fall. 'I'll just have to make her mine before Koga does.'

* * *

Koga stopped in front of Sango's hut, and let Kagome off of his back. The moment that they had shared together in the forest was nonetheless remarkable. Koga finally felt intent letting Kagome know that what he felt was real. Her smile shone brightly in the moonlight. Pure perfection. He sighed and lifted his hands to touch her face.

"Koga, I'm glad that we did this today, you know, the talk that we had. You don't know how much it meant to me. I really do love you," Kagome said as she nuzzled against the warmth of his hand. She looked up at him and felt like she was the luckiest girl in the world. He was so handsome, and that devilish smile of his could kill. Her heart melted like butter at the sight of it.

He bent down to kiss her softly; he couldn't get over how soft her lips were when they met his, the feel of her warm breath, the way she tasted. He didn't want to leave her; he wished that he could stay.

"Goodnight angel," he kissed her forehead and turned around to leave. As he ran back into the forest he noticed a scratch on one of the trees, a large claw mark, and the scent of it smelled so familiar, but it wasn't triggering his memory. He still had Kagome's cherry blossom scent in his nose. He didn't bother with it and charged forward towards the direction of the wolf den.

Kagome turned and sighed as she walked into Sango's hut, she noticed that Sango wasn't there because her sleeping bag was rolled up next to Kagome's. 'Must be at Miroku's, maybe they made up or something,' Kagome thought. The room was dark, the small window near the entrance allowed only a small sliver of moonlight in. She moved around the room slowly so she wouldn't bump into something. She heard something behind her stir softly. Goosebumps rose on the back of her neck. 'It's probably nothing Kagome, don't be silly,' she thought trying not to be alarmed. Slowly she turned around and screamed.

A rodent swiftly moved past the wall and out of the doorway. It scared the life out of her. She took a deep breath, "Stupid rat!" Just as she turned around her eyes locked onto two golden orbs starting directly at her through the darkness. She froze as she felt her pulse quicken; her breathing became shallow and her hands started to shake. It couldn't be. Not here. Not now. No.

She had to be imagining it, "In…Inuyasha?"She said stumbling across his name, having not said it in so long. She watched him creep out of the shadows he seemed taller as he approached her, his eyes searing through her own. He seemed different, changed somehow. She couldn't point it out. Sad maybe, or was it pain? Something was wrong with him she could feel it, but what was it?

"Hello, Kagome," he said in a deep voice, "Nice surprise, right? Aren't you happy to see me?" he asked mocking her playing off her emotions. He could tell she was frightened; he probably would be too if he were her. He lifted her hand to stroke her face, she trembled at his touch. He laughed inside, he didn't know where the darkness was coming from, but it was pouring out before him, unleashing itself on Kagome. Inuyasha was finally seeing himself for what he had become; a true demon taken by darkness.

"Why are you here? Why did you come back?" she asked him inaudibly trying not to sound panicked. She didn't know what he was going to do. He looked dangerous. This wasn't her Inuyasha. Should she yell for help, she didn't know. Even if she wanted to nothing would come out, fear was overtaking her body quickly leaving her immobilized.

He licked his lips and put his face in hers, "Oh, you know what I want." His breath ran across her face, making her sick. Slowly he leaned down to kiss her, his lips met hers tenderly at first, doing what he should have done a long time ago. Then he got rough, he shoved his tongue in her mouth tasting her; taking back what should have been his. He slid his hands through her hair and pulled her head back sucking her neck hard, leaving a trail of tiny red blotches. Her skin was smooth and silky, just like he knew it would be. He felt an ache in his loin; he knew exactly what he was going to do next.

Before he could do anymore Kagome snapped out of it she reached up and slapped him across the face as hard as she could. "Get out. Get out of here Inuyasha! You have no right to be here, I'm not yours. I don't love you," she yelled at the top of her lungs, "I said get out!" She wasn't going to let him trample all over her. She wasn't a weakling, she had grown stronger.

He stared at her; apparently she didn't know who the hell she was talking to. He turned to walk out of Sango's hut, but then he heard her sigh, she had done it, she let her guard down. He turned around quickly and charged at her. They collapsed on the floor with a hard pound. He placed a hand over her mouth to muffle her cries and with his free hand he ripped apart her blouse revealing her supple breasts that were held together by her bra. Even better than he thought.

She tried to cry out desperately thinking of ways to get out from underneath him. Why was he doing this to her? 'Koga, please, please come back. Koga don't let him do this to me. Koga!' She felt his hand snake around her thigh and stop at her panties. She tried kicking him but he held her legs down with his weight. She flailed her arms wildly slapping him, pulling his hair. She wasn't going to let him win. She bit his hand that was covering her mouth, he yelled loudly; it tasted of blood, dirt, and grime.

"You bitch!" Pain seared through his hand as he pulled it back, anger was boiling in him. He pulled his hand above her and slapped her hard. She shot him a look of fear, but he felt nothing. He was surprised she had a lot of fight in her. He didn't want to do what he was about to do, but she kept flailing and fighting, it was irritating. He grabbed her right arm and bent it back slightly and heard her cry of pain. Then in a swift movement he twisted it and heard a crack. 'There that takes care of one arm,' he thought to himself.

'What's happened to him? He's crazy," she thought. Then she heard the loud snap and fire rose through her arm, burning; she tried to shout but the pain overtook her. Tears formed in the corners of her eyes, this couldn't be happening to her.

He pulled of her panties in one swift movement and shoved in two fingers down her passage. It was warm and moist just as he imagined it. He laughed, she would be his now. She squirmed at his touch and he was amused. He bent down and licked the valley in between her breasts. He looked up at her and saw she was crying violently, her eyes were red and her veins were slightly bulging out from her forehead.

Something had to have been wrong with him. He felt no guilt, no pain, only pleasure, for once he wasn't alone. He slowly moved his fingers in and out of her, not to please her, but to please himself. He watched her face as a million emotions were splayed across it. He took his fingers out and licked them, they tasted sweet and juicy. She was finally going to be his.

He positioned himself in front of her; his member was slightly engorged, just waiting to be put to good use. She looked at it and all hope left her, she felt her stomach churn, she was trembling sadistically at the thought of what he was going to do. Bruises were already forming on her body, torture was written across her face. He smiled, this was it. He shoved himself inside her and felt the warmth and moisture surround him.

"Kagome, you're so tight," he moaned, "Just wait you're going to love this." He gave her a big smirk as he slowly started to move his length back and forth in her. She wriggled slightly her energy slowly dying out, she felt hopeless and dirty. Sooner than he thought he picked up the pace and pounded into her with his demon speed, feeling his release about to come soon.

"Fuck Kagome," he breathed out. His hands gripped her waist tightly digging his nails in her flesh. She whimpered and turned to look away. She couldn't stand it, the pain; each thrust felt like it was tearing away at her delicate skin.

"Pl…please stop," Kagome pleaded softly, her voice growing faint. "Stop." She tried to reach for him, to grab something that would make him stop. She didn't want this.

He was almost there, he could feel it. Inuyasha quickly did three more hard thrusts and finally came inside her. His body felt relaxed, just what he needed. He pulled out of her and sighed. "See I told you that you would love it." Kagome looked at him and took a deep breath.

"You're no good compared to Koga," she managed to say.

"What did you say you stupid wench," he said as he picked up his hand to slap her.

Suddenly he heard a loud whooshing sound as something hard hit his head and slammed it against the wall with a loud crack.

"Inuyasha you sick bastard. What the hell are you doing to Kagome? Get the hell out of here," Koga yelled as he turned to Kagome and what he saw, he didn't like. He pulled Inuyasha by the hair and dragged him outside. Inuyasha was still dazed by the hit he took against the wall, he swayed slightly on the ground.

Koga kicked him in the ribs, "Who the hell gave you the right to do that to Kagome? You sick fuck." He spat as he kicked him again. He lifted him off the ground with his arms and rammed him against the hut. "You're going to wish you were dead by the time I'm done with you," he snarled at him and bashed his head against Inuyasha's letting him slide to the ground.

Inuyasha's head was throbbing, trying to stand he took a swing at Koga and missed only to be knocked back down to the ground. He quickly got up; he wasn't going to lose this fight. Koga swung at him and he side stepped kneeing Koga in the groin. Koga tumbled to the ground gasping for breath, "You damn wolf. Stay away from what's mine." He kicked Koga in the face making him tumble backwards on the ground.

Both men were covered in blood and dirt, but neither cared, they only wanted one thing; Kagome. Inuyasha jumped on Koga only to get kicked off and slammed into the ground. He coughed up blood and spit it on Koga's face and laughed. Koga was fed up.

"Who the fuck do you think you are? Kagome is my woman, go back to that damn wench, that's where you belong," Koga said vehemently. He quickly grabbed Inuyasha's arm and pulled it behind his back, then he wrapped his arms around his neck, Koga felt him squirm and gasp for air, and he could feel the veins forming on the side of his neck, pulsing, and desperately needing oxygen. He squeezed tighter as Inuyasha clawed at his face and arms. He did that for a little over a minute until Inuyasha's body sagged down from lack of oxygen.

Koga let him drop to the ground; he knew he wasn't dead, just unconscious. This was far from over, but Kagome was more important right now. He didn't bother to check him as he ran back into Sango's hut to tend to Kagome. He cursed himself for not noticing Inuyasha's scent earlier in the night, he should have remembered. Inside he found Kagome still on the ground, looking up at the ceiling with a blank look in her eyes, tears slowly falling off her face. He bent down and picked up her body and cradled her gently in his arms. He took a slow look at her body and noticed blood coming from between her legs.

"Fuck Kagome. Damn that bastard! Damn him to hell," Koga yelled fury building in every fiber of his body.

"I'm so sorry Kagome. I'm sorry. Please forgive me, angel. I'm sorry," he whispered to her as tears formed on the corners of his eyes. She cried silently, and whimpered as she tried to move her arm. He noticed her broken arm and discouraged her to move it. Why did he not notice Inuyasha's scent sooner? Why? Together they cried in each other's arms. She cried because she was too weak to defend herself, too weak to hurt him, so weak that he took something from her unwillingly. He cried because he felt it was his fault for her pain and torment. The both of them were besieged with utter pain, and stayed there in the room wafting in their torment.

Okay I know, maybe it was a little harsh, but I didn't want to have a story about something ridiculous, I wanted to have a story that could actually happen, and this could actually happen. So, sorry if you don't like it, but please still review. Please! If enough people don't like it I'll maybe change it.


	12. Pain

Okay sorry this took so long I had to really get into it and it was kind of emotional at the end…well for me writing it at least. But I hope that you like it and I will try to finish chapter 13 soon so keep and update. Thanks!! Oh and I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters.

Ch. 12 Pain

Sango awoke gasping from a horrible dream; swiftly she looked around the room and sighed. Miroku was still soundly asleep and Shippo was huddled in the corner keeping himself warm. Beads of perspiration had formed on her forehead and she wiped them away with the back of her hand. Kaede had gone out of the village for a few days and had asked them to stay and watch her hut while she was gone; Sango expected she would be home soon. Kaede lived on the outskirts of the village which was quite a distance from Sango's hut. Suddenly there was a scream far off in the distance and the sound hurdled itself through her body sending shivers down her spine. "Miroku, did you hear that scream?" Sango asked a lethargic Miroku.

"No what scream? Are you sure it wasn't in your dream?" he mumbled slowly turning around in his futon. Sango looked at him and sighed. Why was it that she had to do everything around here? She slowly got up, trying not to wake up Shippo, and walked outside. The moon was high and its bright light shone across the ground, a light breeze had picked up blowing through her hair, giving her an eerie feeling. She walked barefoot on the dirt slowly walking towards the inner part of the village, when she heard two deep voices shouting at each other. She froze listening intently to find out who they were.

She could hear fists against faces, yells, and cries of pain. What was happening over there? Sango slowly crept around the edge of a hut and spotted a glint of silver hair. It couldn't be. Was it possible that he was here? Now? She peeked out from the corner of the hut and her eyes absorbed what she saw. Koga and Inuyasha were in an all out brawl. Dirt was caked onto their blood that was seeping from their open wounds, and bruises were slowly forming on their bodies. She slowly immersed herself in the scene that was in front of her, she had to act quick, but what could she do? 'Ah, that damn monk!' she thought as she rushed back to Kaede's hut.

While she rushed back to the hut one question still lingered in her mind making her shiver slightly at the thought. Why was Inuyasha back? He had Kikyo what more could he want? 'Oh no! Kagome,' she thought instantly as she stumbled into the hut and fell on top of Miroku.

"Get up Miroku, get up. Inuyasha is back," Sango said whispered frantically, "we've got to do something. He and Koga are fighting out there. Miroku you lazy monk." He turned to look at her and yawned. Apparently he hadn't heard a word she said and started to close his eyes. "No stupid," she said as she kicked him in his side causing him to cry out and making Shippo stir in his sleep.

"What did you do that for Sango," Miroku said coming to his senses. He placed his hand on the right side of his rib cage. "Ow, that hurt." He said looking at her with a frown. "Now, what did you say something about a fight and Inuyasha?" he asked puzzled.

"Yes, that's why I'm trying to wake you up. I think something has happened and now Inuyahsa is back for some reason and he's fighting with Koga. So get up and go help him," she said quickly letting out a long breath at the end.

"Who, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.

"No stupid, go help Koga. I know Inuyasha was our friend, but he did us in. He wanted to be with Kikyo and that's what he got," she said cruelly. "Now go help Koga while I go and find Kagome."

"Okay, but please be careful," he said while holding her gaze. She grabbed his hand and entwined hers with it before speaking.

"I will."

They turned to make sure that Shippo was still asleep before they hurried out of the hut. Both of them ran towards the scene but started to slow down as soon as they saw Inuyasha face down in the dirt. Apparently Koga had finished the fight before they had even got there. They walked up to him and looked at each other. Miroku bent down and felt his pulse, "He's still alive." He pushed him over on his backside allowing him to get more oxygen. Miroku studied his face noticing the gashes and bruises right away. It was the same Inuyasha, but something was different. Disguised under his battle wounds was an impostor; his face looked dark, evil, and menacing, nothing like the Inuyasha he used to know. His aura reeked of hatred and sorrow, Miroku could sense it. 'No Sango, I don't think he got what he wanted from Kikyo,' Miroku solemnly thought.

While Miroku took a look at Inuyasha outside, Sango took a deep breath and walked into her hut. She gasped at what she saw; there huddled in the corner was Koga cradling Kagome in his arms. Bruises and blood covered his body; she couldn't tell if it was his blood or Inuyasha's. His eyes were swollen from crying and his body was trembling. Looking below Koga she saw Kagome, pale, bruised, and tear stained. One of her arms looked broken and her eyes looked almost lifeless.

Sango walked slowly towards them and gently touched Koga's arm. He looked at her with helpless eyes moving his lips but no words came out. Her heart ached at the sight of them together in pain. She closed her eyes momentarily, grasping on to her inner strength. Sango could tell that Kagome had been raped. Tears stung her eyes but she had to be strong for the both of them, she was the one who would pull them through. Sango quickly blinked them away.

"Let me take care of her Koga. I can help her," she said as she crouched near Koga, softly looking him straight in the eyes, trying to gain his trust. He looked at her and nodded his head slowly as his tears started to fall from his face. "Please, can you take her to Kaede's hut for me? She has all the medicines and herbs that Kagome will need. Trust me, she will be okay." She had never seen Koga so emotional before, this was a different side of him that she never knew existed. "Come on we've got to move quickly," she said as Koga stood with Kagome.

Outside Miroku had found some rope nearby and bound Inuyasha's hands and legs to keep him from escaping. By the looks of it he knew Inuyasha had done something appalling. He pushed him onto his side and looked at him again. Something inside Miroku felt awful about betraying his friend. But Sango was right; he left them too not just Kagome. He sighed and shook his head; maybe Inuyasha was never his friend to begin with. He looked at the doorway of the hut just as Sango and Koga walked out. Miroku was shocked at what he saw; no, Inuyasha was definitely not his friend. Inuyasha groaned and stirred slightly as they walked past him until Koga kicked him in his face. 'Well,' Miroku thought, 'that'll keep him knocked out a bit longer.'

"Miroku you can watch him while I tend to Kagome and Koga, right?" Sango asked watching Koga walk past Inuyasha towards Kaede's. She looked at him desperately knowing it would be hard for them both. He nodded. "Thank you," she whispered and kissed his cheek. Miroku watched her leave and fall into step beside Koga. She was a strong woman, his woman. He smiled and looked back down at Inuyasha.

"Now what are we going to do with you?"

Inside Kaede's hut Sango rushed to find where Kaede's medicines and herbs were and in the process woke up Shippo. He yawned and turned not really sure of what he was seeing. He rubbed his eyes and walked over to Kagome who was lying on a soft bed of straw. His eyes welled up with tears realizing what happened, he knew who had done this to her and he balled up his fists. His wished badly that he could bash that stupid Inuyasha's face in, but Koga probably already did that. Just as he was about to let out his anger but he turned his attention to Koga and his fury relinquished. Koga looked miserable.

"Oh Shippo, I'm sorry I woke you up. Please try not to ask questions, I'll explain everything later. Do you know where I can find Kaede's medicines and herbs, you're here more than I am," Sango asked.

Shippo turned to look at her and said, "There outside in her back shed, everything should be on the shelves. Sango," he said her name walking up to her slowly "is there anything else I can do. I really want to do more for Kagome." He truly loved his mother figure.

Sango sighed, "Shippo I really don't know right now. The best thing to do is hope that Kaede returns. But for now try not to bother Kagome or Koga, okay?" She bobbed her head up and down at him and he let out a sigh. What could he do anyways, he was too little. He kept his eyes on Koga and Kagome, feeling helpless and sad.

In the shed Sango looked through all of the shelves throwing things on the ground that were useless to her friend. She couldn't find what she needed, what was she going to do? She backed up into the wall and slouched against it feeling hopeless. She didn't want anybody to see her like this. She broke down in tears not being able to do anything for Kagome's pain. Sango had sat there for a few minutes when the door to the shed burst open; she looked up to see Kaede.

"Don't ye worry child, everything will be fine." Kaede's voice carried itself into Sango's heart. She quickly got up and embraced the old miko. "Now now, I have everything Kagome needs. Let's go tend to her wounds."

"But how did you know?" Sango started to ask.

"I passed by Miroku and he explained everything. Come let's hurry."

* * *

I looked up into Kaede's eyes as she spoke words that I could not even hear, trying to coax my pain. My eyes were on her but my mind was elsewhere replaying every single movement he had made. My whole body was limp and I felt as if I didn't want to live anymore. I was scared that he had done something to me that would change me forever. As I think this I feel tears well up in the corners of my eyes. The worst part was that everybody knew what he had done to me. I felt so ashamed, so humiliated. How would I be able to look at my friends without feeling so self-conscious? I could feel hot tears starting to fall down my face. I slowly shifted my gaze to Koga. I tried to study his face, but his features were lifeless. My heart and soul felt like they were crumbling apart, how could Koga ever look at me the same? I don't even know if I'm ever going to be the same. I know Koga is different, but I don't know anymore. What if he tries to do the same thing? What if? My eyes scan my body and I count all of my bruises, oh Kami, I'm never going to be the same, ever. I'm scared. I move my gaze towards Sango not wanting to think about my feelings towards Koga. Sango, she's always been there for me. I am so grateful for her friendship.

Suddenly Kaede grabs my arm and I cry out in pain replaying how Inuyasha had snapped it with his bare hands. Why would he do that to me? Why? My tears start to fall faster and I can't catch my breath. Kaede puts something on my arm that feels thick and cool, and starts to bandage it up tying something hard against the break to keep it in place. I'm ruined, useless, and disgusted with myself. How could anyone look at me the same? How? I can't help it anymore, I let my torment spread throughout my body and a burst of tears start to come out and I'm shrieking. I hate him and I hate myself!

Okay I hope you understand that the last part is from Kagome's perspective. Just letting you know. Sorry this took so long, I just moved into my dorm for college and classes have already started. So yay! But keep reviewing it helps to know that I'm doing a good job. Thanks for the reviews!!


	13. What Lies Beneath

Finally, the chapter is done. :)

Ch. 13 What Lies Beneath

Kagome's screams tore at Koga's heart and drove him insane. He squeezed his fists in anger and watched the blood flow from his wounded knuckles onto the wooden floor making a pattern of hate. In his mind he visualized the atrocious things that Inuyasha did to Kagome and his anger grew into a burning rage. He had to make him pay. He quickly turned towards the exit of the hut and quickly walked out in silence.

"Koga, wait," Sango said rushing out after him. She quickly caught up to him and pulled his arm back so that he could face her. "Please, I know it must be hard for you, it's hard for all of us, but don't do anything stupid. You know Kagome wouldn't want you to." She looked at him with pleading eyes. He knew what she meant, but he couldn't control his rage any longer, his fists long to hit something, and he was going to make sure that that something would be Inuyasha.

"Sango, I can't promise you anything. You didn't see what he was doing to her, you didn't see her pain…and you can't feel mine," he said in a deep smooth voice. He had a glare in his eyes that made her quiver and take a step back; she'd never seen him so irate before.

But she wasn't going to let his anger stop her from letting him know how she felt. "Do what you want Koga, I can't stop you, but just know that you're not the only one hurting here," she said as she clenched her hand against her chest, right above her heart. She gave him a quick glance that flashed only the smallest fragment of her pain.

Deep inside himself he knew that everybody else was hurting, but to know that only made him more irritated that the stupid bastard had inflicted so much pain on everybody that he had slowly started to care for. He took in a huge breath of air and placed his hand on top of hers. He knew he was going to do the right thing. Koga left his hand there for only a second, but what seemed to him like an eternity and then turned and walked away.

The early morning wind blew against Sango's face, as she watched the wolf demon walk into the early dawn. The sun shed light upon her eyes, blinding her momentarily, but as she regained her sight she saw that Koga was gone. She sighed a long sigh and whispered underneath her breath, "Please Koga, please don't kill him."

* * *

_Inuyasha awoke in a sunlit meadow filled with a incandescent radiance, he felt the soft breeze sweep across his skin, and heard the sweet sound of a familiar voice in the distance. Far away he saw Kagome running towards him, "Inuyasha. Inuyasha!" He saw the smile on Kagome's face as she approached him it was bright as always; suddenly she was standing in front of him looking up at him while holding his hands. He felt happy here with her, like a sudden feeling of pure warmth, and if he could he would stay here forever. Inuyasha let his hand brush against her soft skin, and slowly bent down to kiss her, but she faded away and he fell into darkness. He could sense that he was alone, and he felt a twinge of pain in his heart. _

_A soft light appeared in front of him and he slowly walked towards it until his foot fell into a puddle of water; he leaned down and saw his reflection. Who was this person he was staring at? It couldn't be him? He shook his head and looked again._

_Starting at him was a demon, with blood red eyes, sharp fangs, and the desire to kill. The demon mocked Inuyasha and laughed at him. Inuyashsa quickly backed away but bumped into something soft. He looked up to see Kikyo._

_She laughed out loud and said, "What's wrong Inuyasha? Don't you like the new you? The look suits you most definitely."_

"_What have you done to me?"_

"_What have I done? You mean what have you done to yourself! Isn't this what you wanted to become, a full fledged demon? You haven't realized it yet, but you were the one who pushed Kagome away, she gave you her love and you denied it. You are despicable Inuyasha."_

"_No, that's not what I meant to do. You were the one that hurt me, but I went and hurt her instead," he said._

"_Yes, you did," Kikyo said, "I never loved you. You were the one responsible for my death, you made me weak, I did plan on revenge, but things happened to fall into place naturally. After I left you had nobody and the only person to run back to was Kagome. But when you saw her with Koga, that only made you feel more alone and added to the fire that was growing in your heart." _

_Inuyasha looked at Kikyo as if she were crazy, but as soon as she said that bits of the horror scene flooded back to his memory. He saw Kagome's scared expression, saw her pain, and he yelled out in anger. "This isn't what I wanted! What the hell have I done?"_

* * *

Inuyasha awoke from his nightmare in a sweat; he hurriedly looked around him and spotted Miroku. He tried to get up, but felt dizzy and sat back down. There were dark spots of dried blood on his clothes and he could taste it in his mouth as well. Miroku quickly stood up from where he sat.

"Whoa Inuyasha, I don't think you'll be going anywhere soon. You'd better sit down," he said as he put a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. Inuyasha suddenly felt a spark of anger and without knowing it let out a snarl. Miroku quickly took his hand off of Inuyasha.

'Who is this person because he's definitely not Inuyasha,' Miroku wondered.

"Miroku," Inuyasha started to say, he didn't know what the hell was wrong with him, he felt hate, anger, and pain. "You shouldn't come near me, I'm not myself."

"Yeah I think we know that you're not yourself by now." Miroku thought how he was going to tell Inuyasha what happened, or if he even remembered.

"I hurt her, didn't I? I really hurt her," Inuyasha said, his voice full of remorse. But still, he knew that he couldn't let Koga have her. Even though he knew what he did was wrong, and probably it wasn't what he wanted, it was his only choice.

"Yeah you did. Not just physically, but I think mentally as well. You didn't just hurt her, you know. You hurt all of us," Miroku said looking at Inuyasha, hoping that he would get the message across.

Inuyasha looked down at the ground, he felt his whole body ache, and he figured Koga was the one that had caused it. 'If it was me in Koga's position I would have already killed myself. How the hell could he let me do that to her? How could I let myself to that to her?' Before he finished thinking to himself he looked up to see Koga slowly walking towards him. He already knew there was nothing he could do to defend himself, he was too weak.

Miroku quickly stood up, "Now Koga don't do anything stupid." Koga quickly glared at Miroku and he shut up.

"Why the hell does everyone keep telling me not to be stupid? I'm not the stupid one here that bastard is!" He was angry, Inuyasha could tell.

Koga rushed at him with full force, he grabbed him by his neck lifted him on his feet and stared at him. Inuyasha could feel his blood pulsing rapidly in his veins.

"What are you going to do Koga?" Inuyasha said, "Look, I'm not myself and I know what I did was wrong, I'm already paying the price. I doubt Kagome will ever talk to me again and I know you're angry."

"Angry is an understatement. I'm fucking pissed off! What the hell were you thinking you fucking mutt?" Koga spat at him, and with that being said he pulled back his arm and punched Inuyasha hard in the face.

"Fuck Koga! Ok look I deserved that, but I'm not myself. I don't know how much longer I can contain myself," Inuyasha said squeezing his knuckles. He looked at Koga and their eyes locked, Koga's once profound blue eyes were ice cold and they looked deep into the soul of the half breed that was staring back at him.

All of a sudden every bit of rage that Inuyasha was holding inside burst from within him, seeing Koga take charge of him made him heated. He was angry at everything, that he made the wrong decision, that he no longer had Kagome's love, and angry that someone like Koga could win her love instead.

"Koga, if you're going to kill me do it now, before I get the urge to fight you again. I already said I'm not myself," Inuyasha said growling. He turned his head to the side so that he wouldn't have to look at Koga snarl.

Koga tightened his grip around Inuyasha's neck tighter for a little bit longer and then dropped him on the ground and stood over him.

"Fuck you Inuyasha; I'm not going to kill you because that's not what Kagome wants. Kagome will always care for you no matter what the hell you do to her; because she loves you don't you get that. Yeah so you fucked up more than once, but her feelings for you will never change," Koga lowered himself to Inuyasha's face and said, "But don't you dare do what you did to her again, because she will never be yours, and if you do the next time won't turn out so good for you. She's mine now and that's how it will stay, get that through your head. Her feelings for me trump over her feelings for you. You want to know why? It's because I was there for her, I gave her love in return, and I didn't smash her feelings into the ground like you did you bastard. That's why."

Inuyasha's anger was still boiling in his body, he hated Koga. He hated that Koga was Kagome's love, he hated that he took her virginity, he hated that they were so happy. That's the one thing he had wanted from Kikyo, but he made the wrong choice. He saw that now.

Miroku looked back and forth between Koga and Inuyasha, not believing what he just heard. He didn't know that Koga had the will power to not kill the man that raped his lover. He didn't understand how, but he understood why, and that's because what Koga and Kagome have is true love.

Okay this took me so long to write, just because I had it down and then deleted it all and then some of it didn't flow correctly. So this is what I have. I hope you liked it and I hope that it's okay for you to understand. Please review. Thanks for you're patience.


	14. In The Aftermath

Okay just read. :D

Ch. 14 In The Aftermath

Kagome woke up in a sweat and looked around her gasping for breath. Realizing she just had a bad dream again she lay her head back onto the futon, unable to go back to sleep. She sighed. How had she come to this point she didn't know. She moved her head to the side to look at her arm that was still in a cast. It hurt to remember the things that he had done to her, and it hurt to know that she would always feel the pain that he inflicted on her. She clutched her hands to her chest trying to suppress the pain that she felt welling up inside her. Would she ever be the same Kagome again? Would Koga still love her the same way? These were just some of the questions that were stabbing at her brain keeping her up at night, mostly so she wouldn't dream. Every time she closed her eyes, she re-lived the hell that he put her through and she couldn't bear it. Sango and the others knew that she wasn't getting enough sleep, but there wasn't much they could do.

The stillness of the night crept up on Kagome and she fought against the sleep that made her eyelids heavy. How many days it had been since that fateful night? Possibly six or seven, she had already lost count. On the third day, that's when she knew that he had fled and in her heart she knew that Inuyasha had known what he did wrong deep down. She had sympathy for him and she didn't know why. The guy that she had once loved with all of the passion in the world was now the same guy that she could tear to pieces. But she refrained herself, that wasn't who she was.

Sango had told her that Koga and Inuyasha had gotten into a huge fight after what happened, and she told her that had she been there she would have been proud of Koga for the things he did and said. Surprisingly Kagome was glad that Koga hadn't killed Inuyasha, despite what he did to her, she knew he didn't deserve that because he had also been through heartbreak as she did. After all why else would he have come back? She was still and would always be his second choice.

She heard the shuffle of feet outside of Sango's hut and instinctively held her breath. Until she realized that it was Koga. He had been standing guard outside since day one and he hadn't moved since. Things between the two of them were at a standstill, mostly because she felt he wouldn't love her and he felt that she would never forgive him for the small mistake of not sensing Inuyasha sooner. And this standstill only made them believe their theories even more.

Outside Koga stood leaning against Sango's small hut lost deep in thought until the small patter of steps approaching him shook them from his mind. He flinched and swung towards the sound to find Kagome staring wide-eyed at him in her pajamas. His eyes scanned her to make sure nothing was wrong until they stopped at her small cast and he felt rage slowly build up in his chest.

"I'm sorry, I thought you might have been somebody else," he apologized. She looked shy; it was something he was used to seeing these past few days. It stung him a little to know she acted this way, but he tried to brush it off.

"It's okay. I um was awake and I thought you could use the company," she said looking into the ground. She didn't really know why she had stepped outside, but she felt that she just needed to be near him. It somehow eased her pain. Koga looked at her the sadness that he felt took hold of him and he wanted to just hold her and tell her that he was sorry for everything. He slowly reached out to her, but retracted his hand; he couldn't do it for fear that she would reject him. Koga didn't know why this was so hard for him to do; he had been rejected by her for so long that this shouldn't be a hard thing to do.

"Kagome," he sighed as he reached for her arms and pulled her deep into his chest. He held her tightly against him, remembering the way they used to be. He felt shoulders tremble as he pulled her back to look into her face that was tear streaked.

"Kagome, why are you crying? Is it because you know it was my fault, I'm sorry love. I'm sorry for everything that happened and that I wasn't there sooner. If I had been more alert this wouldn't have happened and you wouldn't feel this way towards me. Damn that stupid mutt, Kagome, damn him to hell!" He stared deep into her eyes as though he was staring into her heart.

"No," she mumbled trying hard to speak between deep breaths, "that's not why I'm crying. It's just that…that this whole time I was thinking that you would…would never…love me the same way again. And that was what hurt me the most Koga, to think that you would never hold me the same way again and that I could never be the Kagome that I used to be. But now I know for sure, that with your love and the help of everybody else, I can get through this."

"Oh Kagome," Koga sighed as he rested his head atop of hers taking in a deep scent of her cherry blossom hair. He gripped her tighter as he felt her knees give away, she cried a little harder into his chest letting all of her frustrations out. He believed it was what she needed, to just let it all out. He was just glad that she still loved him.

After a few minutes she pulled away slightly wiping her eyes on her sleeve. "I'm sorry Koga. I know it's not your fault. It's nobody fault. It's something that happened and I just want to forget about it. Will you please help me forget? I just want to forget it all and start where we were at before. Please, please," she said in his chest. He nodded his head in agreement.

He gently lifted her chin with his hand and reached down and gave her a small but meaningful kiss, one that was full of understanding and compassion. He pulled back and she made a small sound of disappointment. Koga gazed in her eyes for a few seconds and then said, "Kagome, I'll do anything to make you forget. Just never forget that I love you."

She nodded her head swiftly feeling tears spring to her eyes again. This was definitely what she needed a kiss to warm her heart and lift her spirit. She felt like herself already and it was all thanks to this wonderful person standing in front of her. She loved him with all she had; she was never going to ever question his love again.

The days seemed to fly by as they turned to months, and as time healed Kagome's heart it also tended the hearts of others. Sango and Miroku were relieved and happy that Kagome was in good spirits and they too were in good spirits as they were patiently waiting the arrival of their baby. Shippou started helping Kaede sort out her medicines and herbs and occasionally got the chance to go out to play with Kagome. Everything seemed to be getting back to normal. Koga was just glad that he would see Kagome's brilliant smile again, it always warmed his heart to see her so happy. There was just one thing on the back of his mind, when was that damn mutt going to show up again. He knew that around the third day, Inuyasha stalked off in the night dragging his awful scent with him. He had stuck around the border of the village to make sure that Kagome was fine, and as soon as he knew that she was he took off. Koga was going to make sure that he didn't step here again, this time for sure.

Kagome awoke at the crack of dawn and rushed outside of Sango's hut with an unpleasant feeling in her stomach. As soon as the stepped outside and rounded the corner she quickly threw up. It was the third time that this had happened this week. She didn't know if it was because she had eaten something bad, or was getting just sick. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and slowly slid against the side of the hut. The morning dew brushed against her face making her feel slightly cool and refreshed. Kagome took a deep breath and re-traced last night's meal trying to think of what might have gone wrong a third time in a row.

Inside the hut Sango's eyes stared at the ceiling as she lay on her futon. She was shocked at what she just heard, and it wasn't the first time either. Sango tried to shut down the idea that was forming in her head, but when she started remembering the differences in Kagome she couldn't help but think it. It was already the third time that Kagome had gotten up to throw up this week, not only that but she had also been eating a lot, and seemed to be gaining some weight, mostly in her midsection. Sango calculated everything in her head and immediately sat up. She gently looked at her big belly, she was due in a few more months, but she was having a normal pregnancy.

"Oh Kagome, I'm so sorry," she whispered to herself. It was then that she realized that Kagome was pregnant and not with Koga's pup. It saddened her when she realized this calculating the months that had gone by. Normal demons give birth in five months, normal humans give birth in nine months, but a human carrying a half breed tended to give birth in six to seven months and generally their signs of pregnancy came at a later stage. She had to let her friend know. "I have to tell her, the sooner the better."

"Tell me what?" Kagome asked as she walked into the hut.

Sango turned around in shock and stared at her friend. "Kagome I think you're going to have to sit down for this one."

Well that's all for this chapter, but I will start working on the next chapter. My thoughts are starting to flow better, for some reason it was really hard to think what I wanted to happen next. I hope you like it. Please review!!


	15. Love Everlasting

Okay, it took a while to make it the way I wanted, but I hope you like it. Enjoy!

Ch. 15 Love Everlasting

Kagome ran her hands gently down her stomach and let out a small sigh as she stared at the small round bump that seemed to have appeared from nowhere. It was unreal to her in a way that in just two more months she would become a mommy. She had recently been through hell and back, and to add to the ever growing pile of mess was the fact that she was pregnant. She knew how she got to this point, but it was still something she hadn't expected.

She remembered when Sango had sat her down early in the morning and commented on her being sick and gaining weight. Kagome was so caught up in trying to forget that she didn't take the time to notice the changes in her own body.

_Flashback_

"_Pregnant? You think I'm pregnant?" Kagome asked the latter question noticeably louder than the former. Kagome placed her hand on her still small stomach and looked back at Sango with huge tearful eyes. "Sango, please tell me you're wrong. No. No this isn't what I want!" _

_Sango sat next to her dear friend and gripped her shoulders to calm her down. "Listen Kagome, I know this will be hard for you. I know this isn't what you wanted, but what else can we do? I'm sure Koga will understand because…well because he loves you." At the mention of Koga's name Kagome's heart fell. Would he leave her? Is it possible that she would raise the child all alone? The questions flooded Kagome's mind as her head fell into her hands._

'_Somewhere inside me, I know Koga will understand the situation. But there's this undying part of me that knows this isn't how things should be. This child will forever be a permanent reminder of that,' Kagome thought to herself. She knew what her responsibilities were, but that meant she would have to give up the life she dreamed with Koga. _

"_Kagome, I know what you're thinking. Listen to me," Sango said picking up Kagome's head to look her straight in the eyes. "I'm not going to see you hurt yourself, or get hurt by others anymore. You're a special girl, you always have been. I remember when I first met you I saw no fear in your eyes and a soul made of steel. Then there was that side of you that was so friendly and welcoming, you were everything that I wasn't. Kagome, I looked up to you. I know that at times I put on a brave face, but there are times when I get weak and crumble. But all of those times I remembered how you would act in that situation, and I would move on." _

_Sango paused as she grabbed Kagome's hands and squeezed them. "I'm not saying this is the type of situation where you just say I have to move on, but it's the type of situation that you will have to bear and eventually live with. You can't keep forgetting. You have to overcome. And I know that you think Koga will think the worst of the situation, but he hasn't so far. He's been with you one-hundred percent of the way. Kagome he loves you and I know that he will raise his child as if it was his own. I'm saying this because I'm your friend and because I care."_

_Kagome stared at Sango, she'd never realized that she looked up to her that much. It made her feel warm inside and protected. She knew what she had to do, what she had been avoiding for so long. She, Kagome Higurashi, had to accept everything that had happened to her and move on with her life. If not she would be held back by her horrible nightmares and the untruthful reality she tried to live. _

"_Thank you Sango. I really needed that," she said as she sighed. "Well, it looks like the only tough part now is telling Koga." Kagome smiled as Sango quickly embraced her in a tight hug._

_Just then Koga slowly walked into their small hut, "Tell me what?"_

_End Flashback _

Rough, warm hands wrapped themselves around her smooth velvety white belly and she smiled to herself. They moved around slowly feeling for any type of movement within it, until they decided to grab her by the waist and turn her around. She stared up at Koga his eyes unwavering and his mouth holding a small grin. A wave of tenderness caught her throat as she smiled back at him. She could no longer hold back the urge to kiss him, so she stood on her toes and planted a small kiss on his soft lips.

"So, how is our little boy doing?" he asked tenderly, looking down at her growing belly. Kagome loved how that sounded, our little boy.

"How do you know it's a boy?" she asked coyly.

"Oh well it's just a guess, but it will be a boy. I know these things, I'm good at guessing."

She smiled at him and pulled him into a heartfelt hug. It was hard on Koga when he first heard the news. In fact he stormed out of the girls' tiny hut taking down the small mat that hung in the entrance. Kagome had known that he would be back, but just needed time to be by himself and think. What she didn't know is that it would take him a day and a half to think about it. But when he came back, his eyes were full of warmth and he had explained where he went and what he had thought about. He let her know everything he felt, and he wanted her to know that he would help raise this child as their own. Hearing his last words made her heart fill with joy. That's when she knew for sure that everything would be okay.

Somewhere between then and now things had changed between them. Not in a bad way, but Kagome just couldn't help but think that this baby brought them just a little closer together, and she was thankful for that.

Koga gently knelt down and placed his ear on top of her belly. He waited patiently for some form of any movement. Kagome marveled at the sight that lay before her. Suddenly she felt a small kick and she knew what was going to come next.

"Kagome the baby kicked, it kicked my head!" he said with excitement, his face glowing with all sorts of happy emotions.

She smiled at him, "Yeah, she's saying get out of my space."

"How do you know it's a girl?" he asked lifting his eyebrow.

"Oh you know I just know these things."

She squealed with delight as he jumped up and wrapped her in his arms tickling her as much as possible. They were happy again just like they used to be when they first fell in love. It was just like old times plus one. Things might change when the baby comes, but their love will always be there, an unwavering love that only grows and eventually endure all of time.

Okay I hope you like it. Please review! Reviews only help me get better, so don't be afraid to say if you loved, or hated it. Let me know. :) Thanks!


	16. Our Hopes and Fears

**Author's Note:**Okay I know this chapter is way overdue so please forgive me, just know that I haven't given up on it. After this chapter there will only be a couple more so bear with me. And again sorry for the long long long delay.  
**-Kogalover0809**

**

* * *

**

Ch.16 Our Hopes and Fears

"Aahhhhhh!" Sango's piercing screams ripped through the night and sent echoes through the village streets. It happened so suddenly that nobody was prepared for what was going to happen next. Miroku quickly ran to Kaede's to inform her of Sango's state. He himself was a little shaky and nervous, but that was normal for a soon-to-be new father. To make haste Kaede sanctioned Kagome to help with the delivery and they both prepared a bed for Sango to lay in at Miroku and Sango's hut. Miroku stayed outside and waited for the news of a new baby while Koga and Shippou waited patiently by his side.

"Breathe Sango just breathe," Kagome soothingly said while she held tightly onto Sango's hand, "you can do this. You're a strong woman." In Kagome's mind she envisioned herself in this position, possibly soon, but she was still unsure. The pain that was displayed on Sango's face scared her, but she tried her hardest not to show it.

"Two more pushed Sango," Kaede said as she prepared herself for the baby's arrival. Sango nodded and squeezed Kagome's hands harder. Beads of sweat had already begun to fall from her forehead and upper lip. For her the pain seemed unbearable. She held her breath and pushed once.

"Kaede it hurts. I don't know if I can push again. It hurts," she said with deep breaths shaking her head. She looked up at Kagome and received a small smile. Kagome bent down and whispered something in her ear and Sango smiled and let out a huge sigh.

"One more push Sango, ye babe is almost here," Kaede said with more force this time. With that Sango took in a deep breath and pushed.

"Aaahhhhh!"

Suddenly the room was filled with the cries of the small baby. Kaede quickly snipped the cord and wiped the baby down and handed him to the new mother. Sango bit back tears of joy as she laid her eyes on her new baby. Kagome silently watched the adorable moment and even though she was scared of the pain, she still couldn't wait for her own moment, the moment when she would meet her baby.

Outside of the small hut Miroku was pacing back and forth as Koga's and Shippou's eyes followed him. His hands were a bit shaky and he was a little pale. He's eyes were set firmly on the ground as if he was under deep concentration.

"I don't know why you're worried. It's not like you're the one having the baby Miroku," Shippou said, "If I was in your position I think I would be very calm and even excited that I would be a father." As Shippou made his little remark Koga started to think about it too. How would he react if Kagome went into labor? It made him nervous to think about it, so he decided not to comment on Miroku's behavior.

"Miroku," Koga said, "I think everything will be fine. There's nothing to worry about, soon you'll have a baby boy or even a baby girl." He walked over to him and placed a hand firmly on his shoulder. Miroku stopped and looked at him.

"You're right," he nodded in agreement. Just then Kagome walked out of the small hut and smiled at him. "Is Sango alright? Did she have the baby? Is the baby ok?" He kept throwing question after question at her, but she understood his concern.

"Sango is alright and so is the baby. You can go in and see him now if you like," she said.

"Him? So it's a boy…I…I have a son…" his words trailed off as he rushed to see his new baby. Shippou followed quickly behind him leaving Kagome and Koga to themselves.

Koga watched as she approached him her swollen belly rocking side to side as she waddled closer. He smiled to himself, she was so adorable. She placed her hands in his and said, "Well this was quite a night don't you think?" Kagome looked up at him with tender eyes. He was glad that even with the hellish events that occurred months ago, Kagome was still able to pull through okay. She was indeed a remarkable woman.

He slowly nodded to himself as he pulled her closer to his body and wrapped his arms around her. The night was still young and the waning moon looked down on them casting a soft light of iridescent hues. Both of them stood there for a while, not saying anything allowing the moment to last a little longer.

"Are you ready?" Koga suddenly said looking down at her. Puzzled by his question, she tilted her head at him. "Are you ready to be a mother? It's something I've been thinking about a lot lately. I guess you could even ask me if I'm ready to be a father. The truth is," he sighed, "I couldn't be more scared and yet so excited at the same time. Seeing Miroku just a while ago made me think how I would react in this situation and it freaked me out a bit not knowing."

Koga looked into Kagome's eyes hoping that she understood his meaning. "I know I'm not the best guy around, and I haven't always done the right things, but that's something I want to teach my child. I want to tell him or her that you can't always make the right choices and sometimes you won't do the right things, but in the end you'll grow from those experiences and that will make you who you are. And those experiences can lead to greater things. Like they've lead me to you." He brushed the hair from her forehead back to her ear. Even now her beauty was radiating more than ever. Koga leaned down and kissed her soft lips. He pulled away slowly stopping at short distance from her face and looked into her eyes, "I love you Kagome, and as long as I'm with you I'm ready for anything."

"I love you too Koga." She smiled at him and said, "I know what you're going through. This mixed emotions of fear and excitement. But I believe that's what part of becoming a parent is. It will always reside with us because we want the best for our children so it's only natural that we have these fears. But there's also the joyful part about having a new family member and showing them things that they don't know. Like how beautiful the mountains look on a sunny afternoon, or how to start a fire, and even things like love. I know we'll be good parents Koga, I just know it. So yes I am ready to be a mother."

He smiled at her and she smiled back. She grabbed his hand, "Come on someone inside is waiting to meet you. His name is Ichiro, that's what Sango said Miroku had wanted. It sound nice and it fits the baby. But um…Koga," she mumbled and stopped midway, "I was thinking about names too and if it's a girl I really want to name her Kotomi."

"Kotomi," Koga said letting the name slide off his tongue. "I like it. But what if it's a boy can we think of some names like what about Seiji? Or Ryuu? Something manly!" he said throwing his fist up in the air.

Kagome laughed, "We can think about boy's names too silly, but let's get inside."

* * *

Over the course of next few days that past following Ichiro's birth Kagome constantly spent time with Sango helping her in any way that she could, as well as to gain some experience for herself. Although she did take care of her brother when he was little it was so long ago, she needed a small refresher course.

"Kagome," Sango said while Kagome was helping her tidy up the small hut that she shared with Miroku, "can you come hold the baby. I really need to use the bathroom." Kagome immediately jumped at the opportunity. As Sango passed him over Kagome gently cradled his head between the nook of her arm and held him close. He was so small with a full head of dark hair, and a happy little grin was displayed on his lips as he slept.

She watched Sango walk away and decided to sit down on a small chair near the window. Kagome looked down and watched the sleeping Ichiro. He looked so peaceful, if only life was like that as you grew older. She sighed. "Soon," Kagome whispered, "you'll have a new playmate to hang around with. I'm sure he or she, I'm not really sure what I'm having yet, will be a beautiful baby just like you. I hope that you both get to grow up together and be good friends just like your mommy and I are." She rambled on and on talking to Ichiro, but speaking more so to herself.

"To tell you the truth Ichiro, I think I'm having a girl. I'm not sure why but I get this feeling inside of me, like I can sense her. Of course Koga wants a boy and I wouldn't mind a boy, but I can't shake the feeling that it's a girl." With her last words Ichiro stirred and slowly opened his eyes, they were a soft chocolate brown. Kagome smiled, this was the joy she was looking forward to. This overwhelming happiness is what she wanted.

"Are you hungry? Or are you just excited because you're going to get a friend soon," with that she heard Sango's footsteps approaching.

"Oh is he awake? He's probably hungry," Sango said as Kagome passed him over to her. She smiled at the sight of Sango and Ichiro.

"Are you going to be alright? It's getting late and I'm going to head home now, so if you don't need anything…"Kagome's voice trailed off.

Sango shook her head, "You're enough help Kagome, thank you. Go home, it's getting late. I'll see you tomorrow." She smiled at her as she prepared herself to feed Ichiro. Kagome waved her hand and headed home.

The sun was still hanging over the horizon, but better to be home now than at nightfall. Plus Koga would be there. With Sango's stuff all moved out of the hut she had more room for the new baby and for Koga.

As Kagome got herself ready for bed she cradled her belly and smiled. She was ready to meet the person that was inside her boy or girl she would welcome them into the world with love. She laid down on the futon and waited for Koga to join her. As he got in he kissed her goodnight and wrapped his arms around her belly. Soon they would be a family a real family.

"I love you," she whispered and closed her eyes.

Kagome quickly sat up in the middle of the night and felt the futon, it was wet. This was it. She tried to stay calm taking in deep breaths. "Koga. Koga!" He silently stirred until he sat up.

"What's wrong?"

She turned to look at him, "It's time; the baby's coming."

* * *

Sorry this took so long for me to publish. I was just really unsure of how it fit in and if I was losing my grip on the story as a whole, but I think it went well. Please all reviews are welcome, except those that are extremely rude! (Which I have received and wasn't too happy about.) I accept criticism but towards my story not towards myself as a writer.


	17. Kotomi

**Author's Note: **Yay! The chapter that everyone's been waiting for…finally some happiness to spread about! I'm not sure if I will add another chapter and then the epilogue, or just finish it off with an epilogue. What do you think? The ending is approaching, and I just want to say thanks to everyone who has stuck with this story from beginning to end. Enjoy!  
**-Kogalover0809**

* * *

Ch. 17 Kotomi

"Koga…the baby is coming!" Kagome said placing a hand on her belly. For a moment he felt that he heard her wrong, but then it dawned on him that this was it. He clenched his trembling hands trying to steady them. "Koga!" Kagome cried. She knew he was shocked but sitting there wasn't going to do anything, "Please go get Kaede." She hunched herself over her large belly and gave a small cry of pain.

He snapped out of his daze. "Kagome, I'm sorry. I'll be back as soon as possible!" He said as he quickly got up and left the hut. Koga raced as fast as his legs could take him to Kaede's place, this must be what Miroku felt like, this feeling of anxiousness and something else but he couldn't pin point the exact feeling. As soon as he reached Kaede's he barged in.

"Kaede! Please forgive me for coming in so late, but it's Kagome she's going into labor," he said hurriedly. Kaede turned on a candle and woke up Shippou to help her assist since Miroku and Sango had duties of their own to attend to.

As the three of them raced back to Kagome the only thing that was going through Koga's mind was that they both, Kagome and the baby stay safe and healthy, that's the only thing he wished for with his whole heart. This was it; he knew it, the pivotal moment in time that that would change everything. He was going to become a father. He slowed down his pace and Kaede and Shippou slowed down and turned to stare at him.

"Koga now isn't the time for ye to slow down," Kaede said trying to balance all of the supplies she was going to use.

Koga nodded his head, "I'll be there in a second you go on ahead." He watched them run along as he fell to the ground on his knees. What was this feeling? His heart felt like it was going to burst from within him, but it wasn't because he was sad. He felt something warm fall against his cheek, he brushed it with his thumb. Tears? Why was he crying? This was unlike him.

But he knew the reason, and it had been laying in him the whole time. He wanted to make Kagome the happiest woman in the world, but somewhere between then and now he had failed. Failed to protect her, and he failed to make her happy. Why did things go so wrong? This wasn't the order in which they were supposed to happen, and she should have been carrying his child not that bastards. But to hell with him! Now was the time to make it all right, and he was determined to do so.

"I'll raise you like my own; better than that bastard ever would, because we are a family. Kagome I promise to make things right from now on, I'll be strong for you and for the baby because I love you both," he said through gritted teeth. He had been harboring feelings of hatefulness and spite towards Inuyasha still, but now he knew he had to let it go. He had to, because now they were going to be a family.

Koga quickly recovered and got up and brushed his knees, maybe this is what becoming a parent was all about. The emotions: fear, love, sadness, and joy. It was all mixed together within him and he was hardly able to pick them apart, but now he was ready. The baby wasn't going to wait any longer and right now Kagome needed him. He quickly flew off in the direction of their hut to be there for their child's birth.

As Koga approached the hut he could hear loud screams from the inside and he burst in to such a sight. Kagome was lying down in a bed of sweat while Shippou tried to keep the top half of her propped up. Kaede was at her legs with towels and a bowl of water and other supplies scattered along the area.

"Kagome!" Koga said as he rushed to her side, she looked up at him with pain plastered all over her face. He wanted to do something for her, anything to take the pain away.

"Koga…it hurts, it hurts," she breathed while taking his hand to hold. He grasped her hand with both of his while trying to put on a brave face for her. He was just as scared as she was he was sure of that, but she needed him.

"Kagome, it seems that ye babe is coming out backwards," Kaede said with a serious expression on her face. "This might take ye some time." Kagome took in a deep breath and nodded. She knew what that meant, that the baby wasn't in a normal position and instead of coming out head first it would be coming out feet first.

"Kagome, my love, you can do it. Be strong; remember what I told you some time ago, I love you because you are a strong woman and because you know your place in this world and who you wanted to share it with. I fell in love with that woman and she's here in front of me, making me fall in love with her all over again because she's giving birth to our child. You can do it Kagome, I believe in you."

Kagome smiled up at him, this is why she fell in love with him, because he was kind, gentle, and he understood her.

"Here we go," she said as she took a deep breath and pushed. "Aaahhhhh!" She screamed feeling the baby's feet push the sides of her. A few more deep breaths and she pushed again holding it for a little longer this time.

"Good Kagome, ye are almost there," Kaede said trying to give her support. With one more big breath Kagome pushed with all her might.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" The sounds of a small cry filled her heart and she felt at peace. She could hardly keep her eyes open but she had to see her baby, she just had to.

Kaede quickly cleaned the small baby and handed her first to Koga since Kagome could hardly hold her own body up. She watched Koga's reactions as she handed the baby over and smiled. Koga couldn't believe that the baby was here in his arms. She was so beautiful and she held the small features of her mother. The baby looked up at him with warm brown eyes and he held back tears of joy.

"Hi. I'm your papa," he said letting out a small laugh, "and look this is your mama." He leaned over Kagome to show her their precious baby.

Kagome looked at her and smiled, she looked just like a smaller version of her but with small strands of silver hair instead of black. Kagome leaned in to kiss her, "Welcome to this world Kotomi. You're everything I knew you would be and more, so much more." Kagome slowly closed her eyes and fell asleep.

"Koga can I see her!" Shippou said trying to get on his tip toes. Koga nodded and let Shippou get a nice view of the baby. "Wow. She's pretty. Kotomi huh? I think it suits her don't you think Koga?" Shippou said grinning.

Koga nodded, "It sure does. Kotomi." Her name slid off his tongue. It was perfect for her, she was beautiful so beautiful.

"Let me know if ye need anything Koga. Come Shippou let's go now," Kaede said with Shippou following behind her. Now it was just the three of them just like it should be.

"Kotomi," Koga whispered, "I'll always love you. I promise to protect you and your mama and be there for you always until you find that special somebody in this world. But for now I'll give you everything you need." He kissed her forehead and watched her close her eyes and fall asleep. He couldn't be happier than he was in this moment. He would treasure it forever.

* * *

"Aww! She's so cute Kagome," Sango said the next day. Miroku and Sango had heard about the new early in the morning but decided to give them some time to rest, it was midday when they stopped by.

"She is isn't she?" Kagome said gazing at the baby in her arms.

Sango placed a hand on Kagome's own, "Now we can be mothers together. I hope our children will grow up to be the best of friends, just like we are now."

"Yes, me too," Kagome said.

After Sango left outside to talk to Koga who was waiting outside with Miroku, Kagome looked at the baby cradled in her arms and smiled. They were finally a family. Koga, Kotomi, and herself, she couldn't be happier.

"Kotomi," Kagome said to the sleeping baby, "I love you."

* * *

I'll admit that I didn't spend as much time on this chapter as I would have liked, but it all came to me in one sitting. I tried to make it as sweet as possible. Please review! Pretty please! Thanks!


	18. An Unwanted Presence

**Author's Note:** Alright well I decided to stretch the ending a little bit further, so I hope it's to everyone's liking. Don't worry it's still not the official ending yet. I do want to give my premature thanks to everyone who has read this story and stuck with it from the beginning through and through, as well as those who had commented, favorite, alerted, and just plain read it. Thanks for you're support! Sorry for the delay, enjoy!  
**-Kogalover0809**

* * *

Ch. 18 An Unwanted Presence

Several weeks of pure bliss passed as both Kagome and Koga cared for their baby girl. Kotomi was such a wonderful baby, quickly learning new things every day. It took Kagome a while before she noticed how fast Kotomi was developing, not like a regular human baby would. Although by now Kagome was used to the surprises that came from her child. At only six weeks Kotomi was already trying to sit up on her own, which normally wouldn't happen for human babies until the third month. Kagome also noticed that her eyes had slowly started to change from a deep brown to amber. But as any mother would, Kagome welcomed the new changes and embraced them.

She did happen to get a break once in a while since Koga was more than willing to help out. At first it was awkward for him to hold her because he didn't want to drop her or hold her too tight. But after repeating the process daily he grew accustomed to holding her, feeding her, and changing her. Kagome especially loved it when Koga rocked Kotomi to sleep in his arms and then watched as he fell asleep soon after. It was the perfect picture and if she could she would have loved it to stay this way forever. But just as swiftly as their days of wonder and bliss came they too swiftly left. Kagome knew in her heart as well as in her mind that things would change. _He_ would eventually find out and come back, and it pained her to know that he would because it meant that she would again come to face him.

* * *

"Koga," Kagome whispered early one morning from her slumber, she immediately patted the empty space on the futon and scanned the room only to locate him staring out the window. She slowly got up and checked on Kotomi who was peacefully sleeping in her bassinet. She was so beautiful and growing up so fast. Kagome bent down and kissed her forehead before turning and walking up to Koga.

Kagome didn't know how long he had been standing there, but the firm expression he held on her face told her something was up. His arms were crossed and his once soft blue eyes had turned to ice. She placed her arms around his snuggling closer to him feeling his warmth surround her. It wasn't until after several moments that she felt the strong presence of another, particularly of someone she had known all too well. Slowly she shifted her head to stare into the darkness of the morning, straining her eyes to look just beyond several trees she saw the glimmer to two golden orbs staring back at her. She took in a quick sharp breath and shut her eyes burying her head into the crevice of Koga's arm.

"What's he doing here?" she asked eagerly waiting for Koga to respond. For a moment he didn't say anything, but indeed he knew all too well why he had come back. It took Koga all the strength he harbored in his demon body just to not go out there and hammer Inuyasha into the ground. He'd been standing here for at least an hour just staring at his eyes, letting him know that if he came any closer he would be done for.

"He wants to see her," Koga said through gritted teeth, "he wants to see Kotomi." Kagome shook her head, her soft raven hair swaying side to side. "There's one more thing," Koga paused, a little hesitation in his voice before he continued, "He wants to speak with you." Kagome's wide eyes looked up at Koga as if he was insane, a feeble smirk played across her lips.

"You've got to be joking. You're joking right?" She slowly fell to the floor her hands rising to meet head and sort out all the emotions she was feeling at this particular moment. She didn't know if she was ready for this, or if it was another plan to deceit her. Kagome was at a loss for words. After another moment Koga finally moved from his position and knelt beside her wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into his chest.

"I don't want you to go near him. The only thing he's good at is hurting you and I'll be damned if I let him even lay a finger on you." Koga nuzzled his nose in Kagome's hair smelling the sweet scent of her cherry blossom shampoo.

"I don't want to either."

* * *

Several more weeks passed without Kagome going to meet Inuyasha. Although they knew he was still there, still waiting patiently as the days progressed. By now everyone had known with Sango being the bluntest about the situation and letting Kagome have an earful of it.

"How dare that bastard come back here after what he did! What? Did he think you'd be happy and say all is good and forgiven? I mean I know the kid's practically his but that was his entire fault to begin with. He doesn't deserve to see Kotomi; we all know what that would lead to…more pain." Sango went on and on as she changed Ichiro's cloth diaper. Kagome sat on the small rocking chair that Koga had built for her after she'd given him a detailed description about it. It wasn't like the ones at home, but he'd tried his hardest and it got the job done.

As Kagome rocked Kotomi to sleep she watched as her eyelids slowly fell over her amber eyes letting sleep overtake her. Kagome had already begun to drown out the sound of Sango's voice since she was saying things that she already knew herself. However there was one question that lingered in her head. She knew that he didn't deserve to see Kotomi, there was no way in hell that did. But didn't Kotomi at least have the right to see her blood related father? She winced at the thought.

True he had done a lot of things to hurt her, but in the end he had also been hurt himself. She understood his pain like no one else, and for that reason alone she had given him her sympathy. Besides he had been out in the forest for quite a while diligently waiting, trying to show them that he was on his best behavior. She didn't know what to do now, or why she had a complete change of heart. Kagome slowly made her way from her thoughts back to reality, nuzzling her face on Kotomi's baby soft skin. All she really wanted was for Kotomi to be happy. She got up and made her way to the bassinet and placed Kotomi in it, watching as she stirred a little before relaxing back into her position.

"Look Kagome," Sango said noticing that her friend had become unresponsive to her quick verbal abuse towards a non present Inuyasha. "I'm only saying this to benefit you in the end. I know these are things that you already know, but you forget that I know the real you. Sooner or later your heart of gold is going to get the best of you and you'll end up going out there to listen to his bullshit." Kagome opened her mouth to speak but Sango waved her hand to quiet her.

"Shh. I don't want to hear it. I just don't want him to hurt you again, but just in case you do want to go out there for reasons that are beyond me, please let Koga know." She smiled at Kagome and picked up Ichiro off of the small straw sack to place him on her hip. He was a spitting image of Miroku, dark black hair and a cute smile. Kagome walked over and placed a kiss on his forehead and turned to hug her friend; she knew that Sango had only wanted her to be safe.

"Thanks Sango." She walked her friend to the door and watched them leave towards their own hut waving as they turned back. As she lost sight of them she curved her attention towards the forest, trying to sense Inuyasha again. He was still there within the depths of the forest most likely trying to find himself something to eat. Curiosity got the best of her and Kagome slowly made her way towards the forest. As she approached the edge she felt Inuyasha's aura quickly turn towards her direction. His aura was so stong, she knew he had purposely allowed her to sense it because it was a technique she'd never truly perfected. He was approaching her, faster than she thought he would. Her heart started to pound in her body causing her blood to rush to her head. This was it she was going to see him face to face again. Was she ready? Her breathing started to get heavier he was so close now and still gaining speed, probably only a few meters away.

Kagome's eyes tried to peel away at the trees searching for any trace of him, a flash of red, or a glimmer of gold, anything to make her aware of his presence. He wasn't too far now, only a few feet, no closer…

"Kagome!" Koga called as he briskly pulled on her arm turning her towards him. She felt Inuyasha's aura halt and she released a breath that she realized she'd been holding.

"What do you think you're doing?" Anger was written all over his face, but she could tell he was trying to refrain himself.

"I…I'm sorry. I don't know what I was thinking," she said somberly lowering her eyes to the floor. It was true that she didn't know what she was doing. Something had come over her. It wasn't until then that she realized just how close she was to coming into contact with the very person who hurt her; a small set of chills ran up her back.

Koga looked back into the forest and loudly shouted, "Stay away you damn mutt before I rip your balls off. I mean it! I won't ever let you touch Kagome again." He immediately turned towards the hut, grabbed Kagome's hand and pulled her along with him.

As they entered the hut Kagome rushed to check on Kotomi who was still sounding asleep. Kotomi was the only one who was unaware of all the damage taking place around them. Oh to be young and innocent. Koga walked up to Kagome and gently placed his hand on her shoulder. He leaned close to her digging his head into the crook of her neck.

"Don't scare me like that again. I don't want to lose you or have you get hurt by him or anyone. You already know how I feel about all this. So why do still let your heart go out to him?" Listening to Koga's words almost killed her; she didn't want to hurt Koga either. She turned around and lifted his face up with her hand.

Staring into his eyes she said, "I'm really sorry Koga. I didn't want to scare you." She stood on her tippy toes and planted a soft kiss on his lips, but was surprised when Koga wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss.

She allowed his tongue to slide past her lips as her own hands intertwined themselves in his long locks. It had been so long since they'd kissed like this, always having to worry about Inuyasha or taking care of Kotomi. She didn't want it to stop. Kagome let the kiss last a little longer, lest the feeling grow throughout her body. Gently she pulled away taking in a deep breath of oxygen that she had been lacking.

She placed her head on Koga's chest and closed her eyes briefly, loving this pure moment. She looked back up into Koga's eyes that already held a unyielding expression, he knew what was coming. "Koga…" she whispered, "we need to talk."

* * *

To be continued…  
Review!


	19. Courage to Forgive

**Author's Note: **The story goes on…enjoy!  
**-Kogalover0809**

* * *

Ch. 19 Courage to Forgive

"No! No no no. There is no way I'm going to let you just waltz up to him and let you "talk" things through," Koga shouted. He was already pacing back in forth in from of Kagome who had quickly put a finger to her lips, motioning him to keep his voice down. He stopped pacing and took a step closer to her, "Kagome are you sure you have your head on straight? I mean what happened to not wanting to ever be near him, or letting him touch you. You know there is no way I can just sit back and watch you have a normal conversation with him." Koga took in a deep breath trying to calm his already flaring temper.

"Please," Kagome whispered, "try to keep your voice down! First of all I asked that you accompany me so that I know I'm safe. Second I never said that I was going to let him touch me. Plus you know why I'm doing this, I already explained." Kagome turned and walked over to Kotomi who was sleeping in her bassinet. "I want her to be able to see him, for her to just meet him at least once. But not just that Koga, I want to end this all. I don't want to harbor these vindictive feelings against him. I know what he did was wrong, and it's taking all the strength I have in me to forgive him, but I know it's what I have to do."

Koga stared at her in awe. "You're really going to forgive that bastard? Fuck Kagome." She winced when he cursed at her, but she knew that no woman in their right mind would ever forgive a guy for doing something like that to her. He wrecked havoc on their lives, broke them until they were almost un-repairable. She knew that it hurt Koga because he wasn't ready to forgive Inuyasha, or even himself.

Kagome walked up to Koga and placed his head on her shoulder, she could feel the warmth of his tears soak through her shirt. It made her heart swell up inside knowing that she was reopening an unhealed wound. But it was something that had to be done, at least now rather than later. Koga lifted his head and wiped his tears with the back of his hand.

"I'm sorry Kagome; I didn't mean to yell at you. I just don't want a repeat of what happened before…" he said solemnly before she silenced him with a kiss.

"Let's not worry about it right now," she said tucking a strand of his hair behind his ear. "Come one it's late, we should get ready for bed." Kagome swiftly changed into a pair of her pajamas and tucked herself under the blanket huddling as close as she could to a shirtless Koga. She firmly pressed her head close to his chest and intertwined her fingers in his. It was nice this way, having him so close to her. "I love you Koga."

"I love you too Kagome."

* * *

"So I see you've made your choice," Sango said taking Ichiro from Miroku's arms. Kagome nodded watching Kotomi steady herself on the small matt on the floor. Shippou immediately moved to her side and started to make silly sounds that made Kotomi giggle. Kagome watched as Kotomi attempted to pull on Shippou's fiery hair, trying with all her might to stay balanced while reaching to grasp the small pony. She smiled to herself noting how adorable her child was.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this Kagome?" Miroku questioned, "I mean it's never too late to change your mind right now, before anything serious happens."

Kagome smiled at her friends, she knew they were only concerned for her, maybe more so for Inuyasha's security than her own. "I've made up my mind. There's no turning back now, besides Koga already agreed."

"He did?" Shippou asked, taking the words right out of Sango and Miroku's mouths.

Kagome nodded, "In fact, I'm meeting him outside right now." She slowly picked up Kotomi in her arms, and stood up. "Wish me luck." Her friends stared in shock as she calmly walked out the small hut. In all actuality Kagome had never been more scared in her life, but she put up a front so that nobody would notice…not even herself.

As she stepped outside in to the blazing heat she spotted Koga standing impatiently, his arms crossed over his chest. He was staring out into the forest, eyes peering like daggers, searching for Inuyasha. Kagome approached him with ease, placing her hand gently on his arm.

"Are you ready?"

He gave a small huff, "If _anything_ happens out there, if he even lays a hand on you he's dead Kagome. I won't be able to hold myself back anymore." She nodded and looped her arm around his, leaving Kotomi to straddle her hip.

They proceeded towards the forest, their steps making soft crunching noises on the fallen leaves. It was quiet, the silence that was between them left Kagome feeling vulnerable. Even Kotomi's usual cheerfulness had faded into a small lull.

"Do you think he knows we're coming?" she asked tentatively.

Koga growled and in a deep voice responded, "He's already waiting." Koga lifted his arm and pointed towards an opening in the trees. Her eyes followed his gaze and she stopped abruptly when brown clashed with gold. Had he been standing there the whole time?

Kagome's arms slid out from Koga's and pulled Kotomi closer to her body. What was she thinking seeking out Inuyasha like this? She wasn't ready to face him, not yet. Her body began to pump blood faster through her veins giving her limbs a numbing sensation. Her breathing hitched slightly, but she tried to pull herself together, gathering as much courage as she could. After all this was for the better, wasn't it?

"Are you really going to go through with this Kagome? We can always turn back?" Koga asked determined to get her as far away from here as possible. She shook her head.

"I have to." She let out a soft sigh. "Trust me, everything will be okay. Will you wait here?"

Koga clenched his fists in irritation, but he mutely agreed. Slowly he bent down and kissed her, then turned and gave Kotomi a kiss on her forehead. She looked up and gave him a bubbly smile that melted him to the core. "Be safe, my love."

Kagome smiled, and then turned to walk towards the half-breed. Her heart was hammering in her chest. What was she going to say? Or even do?

As she neared Inuyashsa her steps became slower, trying to be wary of his presence. He looked as he always had, but his face held a different emotion that she had never seen before-sadness. His eyes were lowered to the ground and his ears were flattened against his head.

"H..hello Inuyasha," Kagome managed. It wasn't much but it was still something. He looked up at her and then to Kotomi. She nodded, "I guess you already know that she's yours. Her name's Kotomi. I didn't know if you knew or if you'd even come back." She paused trying to figure out the right words to say, allowing the silence to grow with each passing minute.

"Kagome…I," he began but she shook her head violently and placed her hand up to stop him from saying any more.

"Please just let me finish," she quickly said her voice an octave lower than it was a moment ago. "Yes Kotomi is your child, and yes I was hoping that one day you would be able to meet her because she is yours. You are rightfully her father by blood, but Koga is her _true_ father. I just wanted to make that clear to you." Inuyasha's ears trembled and pulled themselves tighter to his head at her words, for they were true.

Kagome paused reflecting on what she was about to say next. "Look I know that you were hurt Inuyasha, but that didn't give you the right to do what you did to me. Nor do I ever wish that on any other woman. What you did was unforgivable, and you made me feel less of the person that I was." As she spoke tears started to fall down her face, she tried to hold them back and show him that she was strong, but they had a mind of their own and fell slowly down her face.

"I really wish that it was easier this all behind me, and just forgive you. You don't know how hard this is for me," she whispered forcing the words out. "You were everything to me Inuyasha, and then you went hurt not just me but your friends as well. How do I forgive something like that? Tell me how?" she begged.

"Kagome…"

She took a deep breath trying to calm her nerves. "What I'm going to say next Inuyasha is the truth…and as hard as it is for me to say it, I really mean it because even after all that you put me through you still hold special place in my heart. Those past feelings aren't something that I can easily forget."

Inuyasha quickly glanced across the forests at Koga who looked like he was about to pounce the instant anything happened.

"Inuyasha…I forgive you." With those words a loud sigh was heard, and the tension that was growing between the two slowly gave way. "Although that doesn't mean I want you around me. I still can hardly stand the sight of you, but you are the father of my child. And I won't keep her forever separated from you. So…promise me one thing." Kagome looked down at Kotomi who was intrigued by the hanyou in front of her. "Promise me that you'll at least visit her from time to time. Let her know that you love her, because I know that you do."

"Kagome I…I'm sorry." Inuyasha took a step closer, taking a note that Koga was still watching. "I'm sorry for what I did to you. And I know what I did was wrong, more than wrong it wasn't right. What Kikyou did to me was wrong, but what I did to you was worse. I don't know what came over me. I can't trust myself when I'm around you anymore, because I don't ever want that to happen again."

"Hearing you say that you forgive me, I don't deserve it Kagome. But I know that's who you are and that's the girl I fell in love with, but me being the idiot that I am went after the wrong girl." He shrugged trying to play it off and apologize to the best of his ability. She knew he was trying, and his last words tore at her heart.

"I promise I will be there for her, and I know that Koga is as much her father as I am…no he's more of a father than I am. But I promise Kagome."

Kagome choked back tears that threatened to roll down her face again, she felt as if a heavy weight had been lifted from her chest. She looked down at Kotomi who had a confused look, unsure of all the things going on around her.

"Kotomi…would you like to meet your daddy?" Kotomi smiled up at Kagome. Removing her from her hip, she approached Inuyasha making sure not to allow her to get too close or Koga would probably maul him.

"Here Inuyasha…meet Kotomi."

She placed the little baby girl in his arms knowing with all sincerity that she would be safe there. Kotomi looked back at Kagome and her bottom lip quivered.

"Kotomi, that's a pretty name," Inuyasha said. At the sound of his voice Kotomi looked up, amber eyes meeting gold. She stared at him for a while not knowing who he was. Inuyasha felt that she could see everything past him, all his mistakes and regrets. He was about to pass her back to Kagome, when she broke a small gummy grin and gave him a tiny giggle. Inuyasha nuzzled her close to him, trying to soak up the few moments he would have with her. A small smile broke on his lips; she was just like her mother.

Kagome smiled at the scene. This is what she wanted, for everyone to be happy, to look past regrets and mistakes. Everyone was capable of errors, but not everyone was capable to forgive. She was glad that she was one of the few that could. Although she would forever be cautious of Inuyasha's presence, this was a good start.

Koga crossed his arms and leaned into the bark of a tree. He sighed to himself as he watched the small girl smile up at Inuyasha. Even though this was probably one of the hardest things he'd ever done, he knew it was right. Kagome was a wonderful woman in many ways, forgiveness being one of her many strong points. And damn he loved her more for it.

* * *

Well what do you think? Did I go too easy on Inuyasha? Anyways more to come…review please. :)


End file.
